Interlúdio
by Mystik
Summary: Aya e Ken realizam suas mais loucas fantasias...escrita em conjunto com a Lilik! COMPLETA!
1. Primeira parte

Eu e minha maninha Lili-k desejamos uma boa leitura!

**Interlúdio – primeira parte**

Aya saiu da penumbra onde estava esperando e agarrou o jogador por trás, beijando languidamente o pescoço descoberto. Ele sentiu o corpo a sua frente tremer enquanto ele sussurrava num tom rouco.

- Você demorou pra vir aqui...

- Hum...Aya... – ao sentir o espadachim por trás de si, um calor começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. Sentiu o membro do ruivo tocar suas nádegas e a voz rouca e sensual de encontro ao seu ouvido – Por que acha que eu demorei? Ficou com saudadesé?

- Geralmente você vem para o meu quarto mais cedo Ken... – sussurrou de volta, chupando o pescoço do outro, sentindo seu corpo começar a arder de desejo. Ele apertou o abraço, encostando mais ainda seu corpo no do moreninho.

- Hum...porque o Omi me parou no corredor...ahnm... – sussurrou, sentindo seu corpo começar a pegar fogo em antecipação ao que o ruivo faria consigo. Aya podia ser frio por fora, mas era um amante extremamente quente.

- Então acho que não devíamos perder mais tempo...não é? – sussurrou num tom extremamente erótico no ouvido do outro antes de mordiscar o lóbulo enquanto suas mãos começavam a adentrar a camisa que o atleta usava, sentindo o abdome definido debaixo de seus dedos.

- Isso...ahnm... – a pele de Ken se arrepiava toda ao sentir as mãos experientes do espadachim acariciando-o. Ele começou a esfregar suas nádegas no membro semi-ereto de Aya, sentindo mais desejo ainda em ser possuído.

- Tire a roupa pra mim...bem devagar...Siberian... – murmurou o ruivo num tom que sabia deixar o jogador louco.

Ele então se desencostou dele e sentou-se numa poltrona no seu quarto, a luz da lua iluminando seu corpo que usava apenas a calça do pijama. Seus olhos encararam o jogador, refletindo a mais pura luxúria que um sentia pelo outro.

Ken começou a passar as mãos pelo próprio corpo, fazendo sua blusa começar a subir, bem devagar. Acariciava-se, puxando-a, deixando parte de seu corpo ficar a mostra, tirando-a por completo depois de alguns minutos. Acariciou-se, olhando fixamente para o ruivo, seus olhos expressando todo o desejo que tinha por aquele homem. Levou suas mãos ao short e passou sua mão sobre seu membro, soltando um pequeno gemido. Começou a tir�-lo também, ficando de cueca. Ainda acariciando seu membro, chamou o espadachim com um dedo, gemendo baixo de excitação, enquanto se acariciava de forma ousada.

Aya levantou-se lentamente da poltrona, um sorriso predatório surgindo em seus lábios. Ele se aproximou, como se rondasse uma presa...uma presa especialmente suculenta.

- Encostado na parede...Siberian... – falou novamente naquele tom rouco de comando enquanto acariciava também seu membro por cima da sua calça.

Ken encostou-se na parede, apenas esperando o espadachim possui-lo de forma enlouquecedora como sempre fazia todas as noites, deixando-o louco, sempre pedindo por mais.

Ele chegou lentamente perto da sua presa, até seus corpos se encostarem. Com um gemido de aprovação, ele deu um beijo selvagem e avassalador no moreninho, prensando-o ainda mais na parede. Seus membros se esfregavam naquele contato agressivo.

- Hum... – Ken tinhas seus gemidos abafados pelo beijo absurdamente delicioso de Aya. Deixava suas mãos acariciarem as costas do ruivo, que sempre o enlouquecia.

Ele começou a abaixar a cueca que o jogador usava, até deixa-lo completamente nu para seus olhos cheios de desejo. Então começou a masturba-lo lentamente, seus lábios agora chupando o pescoço do outro novamente. A parede suportava o peso dos dois.

- Hum...ahnm...isso... – sentia a mão macia do espadachim tocando seu membro, manipulando-o, deixando-o com mais desejo.

- Me diga Siberian...o que você quer? – Aya começou a sussurrar no ouvido do moreno enquanto masturbava-o lentamente – Quer que eu o...possua? Que enfie meu pau em você...bem fundo até você perder a noção do próprio nome? Ahn...pra você gritar bem alto até ficar rouco quando seu orgasmo lhe atingir...me responda...

- Hai...Aya...eu quero...que você me deixe louco...hum...completamente insano... – respondeu com extrema luxúria em sua voz rouca.

Aya simplesmente ficou de joelhos e lambeu a cabeça da ereção de Ken vagarosamente antes de abocanha-la por completo, nunca desviando seus olhos das íris verdes de Ken.

- Ahnm...isso...isso Aya...ah! – acariciava os fios vermelhos se deliciando com tudo aquilo, adorando sentir o espadachim chupando seu membro com tanta destreza.

Aya chupava toda a extensão do membro em sua boca, enquanto sua mão acariciava o saco do moreninhoàs vezes provocando a fenda que escondia a entrada do jovem.

- Hum...ahnmmm... – começou a mover seu quadril, fazendo seu membro entrar mais ainda dentro da maravilhosa boca do ruivo.

Aya aceitava o ritmo imposto pelo quadril do jogador, sentindo aquele membro tocar sua garganta. Ele começou a gemer, sentindo a ereção estremecer em seus lábios. Então roçou um dedo na entrada do moreninho, numa provocação, sem penetra-lo.

- Ahnnmm...Aya...por favor...ahnm... – pedia para sentir o ruivo invadindo-o, como sempre fazia.

Aya gemeu mais, querendo sentir o gosto do jogador em sua boca, enquanto chupava com mais força, esfregando ainda o dedo na entrada do jovem como um estímulo a mais.

- Aya...enfia esse dedo logo... – pediu, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido dentro da boca do espadachim.

O espadachim deu um sorriso interno. Ele então enfiou o dedo, tocando na próstata do jogador, sentindo-o estremecer e gemer mais alto, quase perto do clímax.

- Ah! Isso Aya! Ahnm... – gemeu alto, pouco se importando se alguém lá fora ouviria, só se importava com o fato de ser tratado de jeito pelo ruivo.

Movia-se gemendo, olhando bem para seu membro desaparecendo na boca de Aya. E o espadachim o chupava tão bem, deixando-o louco de prazer. Aya tirou o membro da boca e sussurrou, de forma baixa e rouca:

- Goza na minha boca Siberian... – então abocanhou aquela ereção novamente, chupando com mais gosto que antes.

- Hum...claro...ahnmm... – adorou ouvir aquele pedido vindo do espadachim, gemia e sentia-se enlouquecer com Aya chupando seu membro. Com um gemido mais alto e rouco, gozou intensamente na boca do espadachim.

Aya engoliu com gosto e retirou seu dedo do canal do moreninho. Ele levantou-se e encarou o jogador que estava completamente ofegante. Com um meio sorriso puxou-o pelos cabelos e deu um beijo quente, do jeito que o jovem gostava.

- Hum! – sentiu de forma deliciosa a língua do espadachim invadindo sua boca. Beijava-o com fervor, adorava sentir seu próprio gosto misturado com o gosto do espadachim.

- Sabe...que não acabou, não é...Siberian? – sussurrou o ruivo, alguns minutos após seus lábios se separarem. Ele colocou a mão no membro do moreninho, sentindo-o estremecer e começar a enrijecer novamente.

- Claro...ah! Aya...com você...hum...nunca tem fim... – respondeu, sentindo seu membro ser pego pelas mãos de Aya. Só aquele toque já era capaz de deix�-lo duro novamente de pura excitação.

Aya se afastou o suficiente para tirar sua calça. Então colou seus corpos novamente, gemendo ao sentir os dois membros se esfregarem deliciosamente.

- Agora...ahn...só preciso pensar numa forma...de fode-lo com gosto... – murmurou o espadachim para o moreninho, enquanto lambia os lábios em antecipação.

- Ahnm...Aya...agora você pensa nisso? – perguntou, olhando cheio de desejo por ser possuído logo por aquele homem lindo à sua frente.

- Gosto de imaginar...uma maneira diferente...de fode-lo...Ken... – sussurrou o ruivo passando as mãos pelas coxas torneadas, subindo até a bunda perfeita, apertando-a - Enlace suas pernas na minha cintura... – disse então, enquanto beijava uma parte do ombro do outro.

- Mesmo? – encostou-se bem na parede, sentindo Aya segur�-lo e então enlaçou suas pernas na cintura de Aya – Você...sempre se imagina...me comendo de uma forma diferente?

- Sempre...ahn... – gemeu o ruivo, sentindo seu membro se esfregar na entrada pulsante do moreno, antes da gravidade ajuda-lo, fazendo Ken começar a ser penetrado - Já imaginou...nós dois...num beco, de madrugada...fazendo sexo assim...de forma selvagem...com o perigo de qualquer um nos pegar? – Aya sabia o quanto a sensação de perigo mexia com a libido do jogador.

- Hum...depois de uma missão...ahnm...você me puxa enquanto fugimos...e me come num beco escuro...ah! Aya! Tiramos de forma faminta nossas roupas de missão e nos deliciamos no beco...ouvindo o som dos alarmes do local tocando...ah! – o jogador adorava imaginar a sensação de perigo. Fazia seu sangue ferver e seu corpo pedir para ser fodido de forma forte e selvagem.

Aya gemeu alto, entrando com tudo no canal do outro, começando a estoca-lo de forma selvagem enquanto sussurrava entre os gemidos:

- Ouvimos a explosão do local...mas nem mesmo esse barulho consegue abafar...ahn...os nossos...gemidos...enquanto eu te fodo...de forma...uhn...selvagem...toda a adrenalina...da missão...ainda...correndo em nossas...veias...

- Oh! Deus Aya...você me enlouquece... – gemeu mais alto, sentindo o membro de Aya entrar bem fundo e de forma selvagem em seu interior, da forma que sempre gostara – Os guardas correndo atrás de nós...ah! E nós dois...no beco...gemendo de tesão...e prazer...até que você goze bem dentro de mim...ah! E eu grito...cheio de prazer...gozando...hum...de forma tão intensa...gritando o seu codinome...ah! Abyssinian...mais! Ah! – Ken suava e gemia enquanto se deliciava imaginando cada cena do que poderia acontecer depois de uma missão.

- Siberian...Siberian... – gemeu de encontro ao ouvido do outro, entrando completamente na fantasia que ele mesmo sugerira, seus movimentos cada vez mais rápidos dentro do outro.

- Isso, Abyssinian! Isso! Ah! – sentia o membro de Aya entrar e sair de seu interior deixando-o cada vez mais louco de tesão, gemendo, causando-lhe uma magnífica insanidade.

- Uhn...ouve o grito dos guardas atrás de nós Siberian? Ouve os gritos do Yoji e do Omi...procurando por nós? Eles nem imaginam que estamos num beco...e eu te fodendo...Siberian... – sussurrou num tom rouco no ouvido do outro, sentindo seu baixo ventre começar a formigar, toda aquela fantasia deixando-o cada vez mais perto do clímax.

- Ahanm...Abyssinian...ah! Isso torna tudo...hum, tão excitante...AAAH! – gritava de prazer, sentindo seu canal todo acomodar aquele membro tão delicioso – Abyssinian...ah! Esse perigo todo...hum...me deixa louco...ah! Mais...mais...ah! Posso ouvir tudo! Ah!

- Sabe...uhn...o que eles...vão ouvir? Você gritando meu codinome...enquanto goza...ahn...Siberian...meu gostoso... – gemeu Aya, seu baixo ventre formigando cada vez mais. Num espasmo final, ele sentiu seu membro estremecer e lançar jatos e jatos de sêmen dentro do jogador – SIBERIAN!

- AH! ABYSSINIAN! AAAAAAAAH! – gritou cheio de tesão, gozando intensamente no abdome do ruivo, puxando-o para um beijo caloroso, adorando toda a fantasia. Se era um segredo que os dois estavam juntos, agora não era mais.

Aya correspondeu ao beijo com ardor, enquanto sentia o moreninho tirar as pernas da sua cintura. Todo um cansaço se abateu em seu corpo depois de gozar de forma intensa. Eles foram deslizando pela parede até o chão, sem interromper o beijo.

- Uhn...adoro esses nossos encontros noturnos... – sussurrou o ruivo depois de alguns minutos – Meu Siberian...

- Hum...eu também... – Ken sentiu algo que vinha de seu coração se instalar em sua garganta, ele tinha que perguntar para o ruivo. Pegou uma das mãos do ruivo, acariciando-a – Aya...o que nós temos?

Aya percebeu o tom da pergunta e então beijou a mão que segurava a sua.

- Um relacionamento eu suponho...Ken...e você? O que pensa de tudo isso?

- Eu também penso assim...mas...o que você sente de verdade por mim? – perguntou meio temeroso – É apenas o sexo?

- Claro que não baka! – sussurrou o ruivo enquanto encostava os lábios de leve no do outro – Você já devia saber que nunca me prendi a ninguém por mera casualidade. Se eu estou com você...é porque eu te amo...

- Ah! – abriu bem os olhos verdes sorrindo para o ruivo, logo em seguida beijando-o de forma terna e apaixonada – Aya...que tal repetirmos isso...só que em uma situação real! – perguntou olhando para o ruivo.

- Você leu meus pensamentos...mas sabe o que mais vai excitar você? – o ruivo deu um sorriso, o primeiro sorriso de verdade para o moreno enquanto apertava a bunda durinha do outro – Você não vai saber em qual missão isso vai acontecer...

- Adoro suas surpresas... – sussurrou, beijando de forma mais apaixonada ainda a boca do ruivo, deitando sua cabeça no peito dele – Hoje eu posso dormir aqui com você? Porque depois dos nossos gritos...com certeza todos já sabem...

- Claro que pode... – disse o espadachim sorrindo.

**Fim da primeira parte**

Eheheeheh, adivinha o que vem depois? Reviews!

Mystik e Lili-k


	2. Segunda parte

Boa leitura!

**Interlúdio – segunda parte**

Aya observava o caminho pelo qual o alvo que lhe fora designado iria passar. Algo diferente corria em suas veias, além da velha adrenalina que qualquer missão trazia. Hoje seria a noite em que ele realizaria a fantasia de um certo jogador seu. Não que o outro soubesse, é claro. A missão era a de sempre: entrar, matar algumas pessoas, sair. Só com a diferença que eles teriam que explodir o local para apagar provas. Aya suspirou baixo, pensando no que haveria depois da missão.

Ken corria por um corredor, matando com agilidade os guardas. Desde que tivera aquela noite com Aya, sempre ficava imaginando se depois daquela missão o ruivo faria o que lhe havia prometido. Isso mexia com sua libido, fazendo-o matar mais rápido para concluir aquela missão mais depressa para que pudesse se divertir com seu ruivo, realizar sua fantasia. Mas essa noite nunca chegava. Mesmo assim, dava tudo de si nas missões para ter uma noite maravilhosa com seu koi, mesmo que em casa.

O espadachim viu uma sombra se aproximar. Fechando os olhos, ele se concentrou na missão. Surgiu silenciosamente, e com um golpe rápido, matou o alvo. Ele então seguiu pelo corredor, indo em direção ao local onde sabia que Ken estava. Felizmente Omi havia dividido eles em duplas, então o jogador não desconfiaria de nada.

* * *

– Tudo pronto Abyssinian. – disse Ken ao ver seu amado se aproximando, sentindo seu corpo pegar fogo só em pensar que aquele seria o dia em que realizaria sua fantasia de forma ousada. Sentia-se excitar só em ver Aya com aquele rosto sério, vestido em sua roupa de missão, se aproximando dele.

– Então vamos embora Siberian... – sibilou, sem deixar transparecer nada. Seu corpo começava a arder só de pensar na reação do outro – Temos que nos encontrar com Bombay e Balinese.

– Hum...hai! – sua voz saiu rouca e falhada, deixando transparecer toda a excitação que sentia só pelo fato de ver o ruivo vestido daquela forma.

Saiu correndo atrás do ruivo, acompanhando-o, enquanto sentia sua face queimar só pela proximidade. "Aya...se não for essa noite...eu vou te pegar de jeito...só por causa de toda a excitação que você me causa...", continuava correndo, tentando alcançar o líder.

Aya foi andando pelos corredores, já que tinha memorizado o mapa que Omi lhe mostrara mais cedo, percebendo o quanto o jogador estava excitado. Ultimamente todas as missões ele andava assim. Depois de muitas voltas, eles finalmente chegaram a uma porta de ferro.

– Segundo o Bombay, é só sairmos por essa porta e atravessarmos alguns quarteirões...e tudo estará terminado. – sibilou ainda com a voz indiferente.

– Ha-hai... – voltou a correr seguindo Aya, sentindo seu sangue ferver só de imaginar se seria mesmo naquele dia que o espadachim realizaria sua fantasia. A cada segundo que se imaginava sendo possuído, sentia-se enrijecer mais e mais, a calça jeans que usava somente o atrapalhava, apertando seu membro, causando uma fricção. Vez por outra Ken soltava um fraco gemido.

Aya sentiu seu membro responder ao fraco gemido que ouvia do moreninho. Eles passaram pela porta e seguiram em direção aos quarteirões, conforme Omi falara. No entanto, chegando no segundo quarteirão, eles se depararam com uma espécie de muro, bloqueando a passagem. Eles estavam apenas do outro lado do prédio que ia explodir em exatos quinze minutos e o muro parecia ser recém construído.

– Droga... – praguejou, virando-se para o líder – Agora não poderemos fugir...Aya... – "e com certeza não será hoje..."

Tudo que o ruivo fez foi largar a katana no chão, antes de prensar o moreno no muro e beija-lo com fúria. Ele então sussurrou de forma letal:

– Eu te quero...agora...Siberian...

– Aya! - Foi pego de surpresa, deixando-se ser beijado pelo espadachim, enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos e aos poucos deixava suas mãos alcançarem os botões do sobretudo, enquanto era beijado intensamente.

Ele começou a mordiscar a orelha do outro enquanto tirava a jaqueta que ele usava, além à da cintura, sentindo o volume já nas pernas do jogador.

– Acha...que alguém pode nos ver...se passarem por aqui quando o prédio explodir? – sussurrou de forma rouca, seu sangue fervendo de tesão.

– Hum...não sei Aya...só teríamos que fugir da polícia... – respondeu, começando a desabotoar o sobretudo dele – Mas...se alguém ver a gente? O que você vai fazer? Acho que estaremos ocupados demais dando um prazer ao outro...Aya...eu preciso de você...agora...

Aya retirou o sobretudo e jogou para o lado, tirando a camisa, ficando apenas de calça e luvas. Então beijou-o com desejo enquanto prensava-o na parede ainda mais.

– Ainda estamos em missão...Siberian...

Eu sei...mas isso faz parte da nossa missão...Aya...ahnm... – mordiscou o pescoço do ruivo, sentindo seu membro enrijecer mais a cada segundo.

– Então...não use...meu verdadeiro nome... – gemeu ao sentir a carícia no seu pescoço. Ele começou a abrir a calça jeans do outro, enfiando a mão lá dentro e acariciando o membro do outro.

– Desculpe-me Abyssinian...ah! – gemeu alto ao sentir o ruivo acariciando seu membro – Abyssinian...não vejo a hora...ah...de você me possuir, como...me disse...ah!

– E eu vou...ahn...Siberian... – Aya abaixou as calças do outro junto com a cueca, agora puxando-o junto para si enquanto beijava-o novamente, suas mãos apertando a bunda durinha e perfeita do jogador.

– Abyssinian...você sabe...que eu...adoro...quando você me diz...ah! Detalhadamente...o que vai fazer comigo... – dizia entre os gemidos. Realmente adorava quando Aya falava o que faria com seu corpo e como o faria.

O ruivo começou a abrir a própria calça, expondo seu membro enrijecido para os olhos famintos do moreno.

– Eu vou enfiar cada centímetro do meu pau bem fundo em você...e vou fode-lo com tudo...mas pode ser...que alguém nos pegue aqui...não acha...Siberian? – sussurrou enquanto deslizava um dedo pela fenda do jogador. Então completou com a voz rouca e erótica – faltam apenas dez minutos para o prédio explodir...

– Ah! Se alguém passar por aqui...ah! Verá um espetáculo...Abyssinian...e se ninguém nos ver...ah o que fará comigo? – passava suas unhas pelas costas alvas.

– Mesmo que venha o exército...eu vou fode-lo até você desmaiar de tanto prazer... – gemeu no ouvido do outro, penetrando-o com um dedo.

– Ah! Deus! Ah! – gemia alto, exteriorizando todo o prazer que sentia – Eu só preciso...de você...ah! Me comendo com fúria...ahnm...

– Pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer isso...Siberian... – sussurrou num tom rouco. Então chupou o pescoço do moreninho, enquanto penetrava um segundo dedo, tocando na próstata do outro.

– AAAAAh! Abyssinian! Eu...ahnm...preciso...de você...dentro de mim...agora...ah! Preciso de mais...ah! – gemia, sentindo seu membro pulsar e uma ânsia por ser penetrado sem dó pelo ruivo.

Ele tirou seus dedos e fez o moreno virar de costas, esfregando seu membro na entrada piscante, antes de penetra-lo com força. Ele então puxou-o pela cintura, sua respiração quente e acelerada atingindo o pescoço do jogador.

– Vou te foder com gosto...Siberian...com cinco minutos...para o prédio explodir...

– Ah...isso...faça isso! Me deixe louco, Abyssinian! Ah! – acariciava o ruivo atrás de si, puxando-o para beijá-lo, esperando sentir de forma prazerosa Aya penetrando-o.

Aya começou a estoca-lo, seus corpos dando trancos devido à força que ele empregava no ato, seus lábios mordendo e chupando o ombro e o pescoço do outro.

– Geme pra mim...Siberian...acorde a vizinhança inteira...

– Ahnm...Abyssinian...ah! Mais...mais! AAAH! – gemia e gritava, tamanha a intensidade com a qual Aya entrava e saia de seu corpo, mas era como o próprio Ken gostava, o ruivo empalando-o fundo e forte.

Aya entrava mais forte, sentindo seu membro entrar e sair daquele canal delicioso. Foi quando ele ouviu algo...

A voz do Omi no seu intercomunicador, procurando por eles...e ele sabia que o moreno também tinha ouvido o jovem hacker. Isso só aumentou seu desejo, fazendo ele começar a bombear o membro do jogador, vendo como ele reagiria para responder ao comunicado.

– Ah! Ah! Abyssinian...mais! Ah! – gemia alto, sem nem mesmo se importar se o garoto ouviria no comunicador, apenas sentia sua fantasia sendo deliciosamente realizada.

Aya deu um sorriso ao ver a reação do outro, seu corpo ardendo mais ainda ao pensar que tinham uma espécie de "platéia". Ele sentiu seu membro enrijecer mais ainda dentro do jogador, enquanto o possuía selvagemente.

– Ahn...Siberian...

– Abys...sinian! Ah! Mais forte! Ah! Eu te amo...tanto! AAAAAAAAAH! – suas mãos estavam na parede. Ainda estava com sua bugnuck, usava-a para arranhas o concreto, enquanto sua outra mão apenas se apoiava.

– Ahn...Siberian...amo...te possuir...desse jeito...ahn... – gemeu o ruivo enquanto esfregava o dedão na cabeça da ereção do moreno, espalhando o líquido que já saía por lá. O loirinho mudo do outro lado do intercomunicador, com certeza em choque.

– Ah! Abyssinian...eu quero sentir você...me inundar...ah! Por...favor! Ah! Mais forte! Mais! AAAAAAAAH! – Ken já gritava tamanho o prazer que sentia e seu desejo por mais. Aya sempre o deixava dessa forma, sempre enlouquecido, em um estado deplorável, pedindo por mais prazer a cada segundo.

Aya sentia-se cada vez mais perto do clímax...quando eles ouviram o barulho do prédio explodindo. O ruivo virou o rosto do outro e beijou-o com fome, enquanto sentiam o calor da explosão as suas costas se misturando a de seus corpos, seu membro se afundando mais e mais em Ken.

Ken ouviu o barulho mais nem deu importância, ouvir seus gemidos misturados com os de Aya o deixavam bem mais louco.

– Ah! Eu quero...ahnm...junto com você...AAAAH! Onegai! Ah! Mais rápido!

– Logo...ahn...a polícia...uhn...Siberian...vai chegar...ah! – gemeu o espadachim, sentindo o clímax chegar cada vez mais. Ele bombeava o membro do jogador com força.

Num gemido rouco, ele mordeu o ombro do moreninho enquanto sentia-se gozar dentro do outro violentamente, seu líquido abundante escorrendo pela entrada do moreno.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Abyssinian! AAAAAH! – Ken gritou tamanho o prazer que sentiu assim que sua próstata foi tocada pelo líquido viscoso que saiu do membro do outro, molhando seu interior, fazendo-o gozar intensamente junto com seu koi.

O ruivo ainda tinha a respiração acelerada. Ele puxou o outro para mais perto enquanto murmurava o nome do outro baixo em seu ouvido. Uma leve sirene de policia era ouvida ao longe.

– Uhn...Ken...meu Ken...

– Obrigado...Aya...eu te amo...de verdade...ahnm... – acariciou um pouco o rosto do ruivo – Precisamos de ir...

Ele saiu do interior do outro e virou-o de frente. Usando o muro como apoio, ele beijou-o com paixão, sentindo um cansaço pós-orgasmo atingir seu corpo.

– Uhn...vamos que sair daqui...antes que alguém nos pegue...

– Sim...vamos! – vestiu a calça rapidamente, amarrando a blusa novamente na cintura e colocando sua jaqueta – Vamos, itoshii...posso te chamar assim, Abyssinian?

Aya colocou a blusa e depois o sobretudo, sem fecha-lo.

– Claro que pode...uhn... – ele pegou a katana esquecida no chão e puxou o outro mais perto, sussurrando – Temos assuntos pra resolver em casa...Siberian...

– Fala de Omi e Yohji? – perguntou meio confuso enquanto corria junto de Aya, saindo do local.

Aya deu um meio sorriso. Ele parou apenas para dar um beijo no outro enquanto voltava a correr.

– Não falo deles...falo de mais uma missão...na nossa cama...

– Você é insaciável... – entrou no carro junto com o líder – Você adora me enlouquecer...não é mesmo? – perguntou assim que entrou no carro.

– Você me enlouquece também Hidaka... – sussurrou enquanto apertava a coxa grossa escondida pelo jeans – Tenho idéias pra essa noite... – completou enquanto ligava seu porsche e iam em direção a Koneko.

**Fim da segunda parte**

Bom...comentários são sempre bem-vindos, ok? Até mais!

Mystik e Lili-k


	3. Terceira parte

Boa leitura!

**Interlúdio – terceira parte**

Aya estava sentado em sua poltrona, usando apenas a calça do pijama. Ele observava o jogador dormir, completamente esgotado depois da sessão que eles tiveram após voltar de uma missão particularmente deliciosa. Dando um sorriso, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Agora só precisava arranjar o material para colocar em prática. Levantando-se, ele deitou-se com o moreno novamente, adormecendo abraçado a ele.

– Hum... – o jogador abriu os olhos e ficou fitando o ruivo deitado, sorrindo de forma apaixonada. Ele realizara uma fantasia sua e ainda o amara por quase toda noite. Sentia-se feliz por ter o ruivo consigo, já estavam juntos há uns três meses...

* * *

Uma semana se passara desde que aquela idéia surgira. E só de pensa-la, arrepios de antecipação percorriam o corpo do ruivo. E aquela noite seria quando iria pôr em pratica. Ele sorriu ao ver o moreno chegar das entregas da floricultura, tirando o capacete enquanto entrava na Koneko. Além dele, estava apenas Yoji na loja.

Ken abriu um sorriso ao ver o ruivo, sorrindo discretamente para ele. Sentia-se realizado, todas as noites Aya o deixava exausto e ambos dormiam abraçados. Há muito tempo o jogador não dormia mais em seu quarto, só no do ruivo, abraçado ao corpo alvo, dormindo pesadamente.

Aya dirigiu-se ele, entregando mais alguns pedidos que ele deveria levar. Então sussurrou de forma provocante, que só o jogador ouvira:

– Tenho uma surpresa pra você esta noite... – e saiu em direção as estufas para pegar algumas flores para um arranjo.

Sorriu e viu o ruivo se retirar. Olhou os endereços e tentava imaginar o que se passava na mente do ruivo. Estava feliz por Aya sempre compartilhar suas fantasias com ele e vice e versa, estavam se dando tão bem, que era difícil de acreditar. Ken saiu, indo levar as entregas, enquanto tentava descobrir que surpresa era aquela.

Felizmente aquela noite eles não teriam missão alguma. Logo após o jantar, Aya viu Yoji anunciar sua saída pra sabe-se lá onde e Omi dizendo que iria num grupo de estudos e ficaria por lá.

Dando um sorriso, ele enlaçou o namorado pela cintura e sussurrou:

– Porque não vai tomar um banho e depois me encontrar no nosso quarto? – ele deu um beijo quente, querendo deixar o moreno levemente excitado, o começo do que ainda viria.

– Hum...Aya...o que você vai fazer? – perguntou depois de se separar do beijo, embora soubesse que ele não o contaria – Tudo bem...eu vou tomar banho...mas...você vai me secar? – perguntou fazendo uma cara de abandonado.

– Você vai saber logo... – disse, mordiscando o pescoço do outro – Tudo vai ficar bem quente...logo...

– Tá bom...então eu nem vou precisar de me vestir...hum...né? – gemeu baixo ao sentir o ruivo mordiscando seu pescoço.

– Não...quanto menos roupa...melhor... – sussurrou se afastando, antes que o pegasse de jeito e o possuísse ali na cozinha.

Antes de sair da cozinha, olhou bem nos olhos do ruivo e mordeu os lábios. Depois passou a língua rosada por eles, deixando-os molhadinhos, sorrindo de forma bem ousada para o ruivo. Virou-se e saiu caminhando para o banheiro, saindo de l�, minutos depois, apenas com um atoalha minúscula.

Aya usava apenas uma boxer preta, que fazia um enorme contraste com sua pele alva. O quarto todo estava iluminado apenas por velas. Então ele viu o moreno entrar e parar na porta, aparentemente surpreso com a iluminação do local.

– Aya... – nem tinha palavras, apenas ficou olhando tudo e fixou seus olhos no corpo esbelto e alvo de seu koi, amando tudo aquilo.

O ruivo não disse nada. Ele apenas encarou com seus olhos violetas repletos de luxuria enquanto chamava o moreno com um dos dedos. O jogador caminhou lentamente até o ruivo, olhando-o apaixonado.

– O que vai fazer...Aya?

– Você sabe...que cada vez que eu olho pra você...meu corpo se incendeia de desejo? – disse o espadachim levantando-se da cama e ficando a poucos centímetros do outro – meu corpo...queima de tesão?

Ele enfiou a mão nos cabelos castanhos, sentindo a maciez. Então puxou-o para um beijo quente e selvagem. Ken levou suas mãos até a nuca do ruivo, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos.

– Mesmo? Eu faço isso? E o que mais...eu faço com você? – perguntou depois de se separar do beijo – Você fica excitado só de olhar para mim...Aya? Você sente vontade de fazer amor comigo...ahnm...toda hora? Em qualquer lugar? – perguntou, mordiscando os lábios do outro.

– Tenho vontade...de te possuir em qualquer lugar...a toda hora...hoje por exemplo...eu poderia ter te puxado e te comido no balcão da Koneko... – sussurrou enquanto descia as mãos e apertava a bunda do outro, puxando-o mais pra perto, fazendo seus membros cobertos se esfregarem.

– Mesmo? Ahnm...e como você faria? Você sabe que eu adoro...ouvir as coisas que você imagina fazer comigo...me conta Aya... – pediu, mordendo o próprio lábio e em seguida passando a língua por eles.

Ele levou o moreno até a cama, fazendo-o se deitar e deitando em cima dele. Então começou a sussurrar enquanto tirava lentamente a toalha que o moreninho usava.

– Eu colocaria você em cima do balcão e daria um beijo quente, enquanto começava a tirar sua roupa...meu pau duro só de me imaginar dentro de você...você gemendo pra que eu o possuísse logo... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, gemendo baixo, sabendo o quanto sua voz contando tudo com detalhes excitava o outro – E eu o foderia com fome...me esquecendo totalmente que a Koneko ainda estava aberta e um cliente poderia chegar a qualquer momento...

– Mesmo com o Yohji...l�? – perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior do espadachim – Aya...você gosta ahnm...que nos assistam? Ah! – perguntou já completamente excitado só de imaginar Aya fazendo aquilo com ele, deixando-o louco, necessitando urgentemente de ser possuído.

– Se ele quisesse ver, problema dele... – sibilou num tom rouco enquanto levantava e tirava sua boxer – Eu estaria concentrado em faze-lo gozar de forma intensa... – ele foi até a cômoda e pegou uma das velas, voltando pra perto da cama.

– Ah! Aya...você sempre faz isso...ahnm...todas as noites...eu gozo de forma intensa... – Ken respondeu, sorrindo para o ruivo. Só ele fazia aquilo.

Aya ficou de joelhos entre as pernas do moreninho, observando cada detalhe do corpo do outro, seus olhos faiscando de desejo. Então ele sussurrou:

– Sente...o calor do meu desejo por você? – ele aproximou a vela de um dos mamilos e lentamente deixou que cera derretida pingasse sobre ele.

– Ah! Aya! – gritou ao sentir o contato da cera quente eu seus mamilos tão sensíveis, apesar de dolorido era bom – Aya...ahnm...você é louco... – sussurrou, já sentindo a cera endurecer, formando uma capa esbranquiçada em seu mamilo.

– Louco por você...por cada um dos seus gritos... – ele abaixou-se e tirou a cera com os dentes, lambendo os mamilos sensíveis do moreninho no processo. Ele então derramou a cera no outro mamilo.

– AAAAH! – gritou de novo, sentindo a mesma dor, logo em seguida um pouco de prazer e então Aya tirava a cera com a boca, lambendo-o, acariciando-o, fazendo-o gemer cheio de desejo.

– Uhn...sente seu corpo...queimando de prazer...e tesão...Ken? Você quer...que eu o foda...com fome? – sussurrou mordiscando os lábios do moreno que respirava pesadamente. Então ele derramou a cera novamente, dessa vez no abdome definido.

– AH! Aya... – sentiu o abdome queimar – Aya...eu necessito de você...dentro de mim... – mordeu o lábio inferior – Me fazendo gritar...como você...sempre faz...me deixando louco...como você sempre me deixa... – sussurrou – Eu preciso de você...e preciso agora...

– Uhn... – gemeu o ruivo, tirando a cera novamente com os dentes. Ele então pingou a cera na coxa torneada do outro, vendo a cera escorrer até a parte interna, deixando uma trilha altamente erótica aos olhos do espadachim. Ele abaixou a cabeça e lambeu lentamente a ereção do jogador.

– Aya...por favor...me deixe louco...como todos os dias...ahnm... – o jogador clamou, queria Aya logo, precisava dele.

– Sabe onde mais eu senti vontade de agarra-lo? Hoje, na cozinha, durante o jantar...todos estavam comendo...e eu querendo devorar só você... – Aya pingou a cera na outra coxa agora e depois no umbigo do moreninho, vendo a cera quente preencher o buraquinho, sua boca agora descendo e lambendo de leve a entrada do outro, que pulsava.

– E...porque não me devora...agora...ah! Por todas as vezes que sentiu vontade de me devorar hoje...e não conseguiu? Mas primeiro...quero que me diga...como faria aquilo na cozinha? – olhou de forma devassa para o espadachim.

O ruivo foi pingando lentamente uma trilha de pequenos pontos pelo abdome do outro até chegar nos mamilos já totalmente sensíveis enquanto sussurrava, sua voz rouca de excitação.

– Primeiro eu passaria minhas mãos pela sua coxa debaixo da mesa...chegando até o seu membro. Ninguém perceberia por estarmos sentados um do lado do outro...então eu abriria o zíper da sua calça e começaria a masturba-lo debaixo da mesa, com Yoji e Omi presentes...só pra atiçar seu desejo...para o que estava por vir...

– E depois...Aya? – perguntou entre gemidos, com sua voz falhando de excitação – Eu gemeria... só para você...mas...o que você faria? – Ken só gostava de ouvir a voz do ruivo, rouca de desejo confessando tudo o que gostaria de fazer com seu corpo.

– Bom... – Aya abaixou-se e começou a tirar a cera com os dentes – Omi já ouviu a gente transando uma vez...eu simplesmente colocaria você em cima da mesa...e o possuiria...como você gosta... – ele sentia seu membro doer, de tão duro que estava.

– Então...agora Aya...hum vem...e me possua como...eu gosto... – disse com a voz falhando de desejo, querendo ser possuído o mais rápido possível pelo membro avantajado de seu koi.

Ele apagou a vela em sua mão e jogou-a para o lado. Então encostou seu membro na entrada do outro, esfregando-o lá.

– E como você gosta? De ser possuido com fome...selvagemente... – ele invadiu-o num tranco só – De ser marcado como meu?

– Isso...Aya...AAAAAH! – gritou sentindo um pouco de dor, assim que o espadachim penetrou-o de forma violenta, mas logo ela ia passando dando lugar apenas ao prazer de ser possuído pelo outro.

O ruivo encarou-o com desejo enquanto sugava e beijava os lábios do moreno, deixando-os vermelhos e inchados. Seu corpo começando a estoca-lo com fúria, como ambos gostavam.

– Imagina...nós dois...no cinema...com todas aquelas pessoas a nossa volta...e tudo que eu queria...era fode-lo lá...no meio de todos... – sussurrou. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, Aya sabia que ambos gostavam de imaginar tudo de delicioso e proibido enquanto faziam amor. Iso só tornava o orgasmo ainda mais avassalador.

– Ah! Sim...passando uma cena...altamente...erótica...nós sentados no fundo, bem no canto...e você começa...ah! A me acariciar de forma...ousada...e eu não consigo mais assistir o filme...tudo o que eu quero...é que você...faça o que mais gostamos... – dizia, enquanto se deliciava com Aya invadindo-o.

– Eu começo a puxa-lo para o meu colo...sentindo meu pau entrar todo dentro de você...ahn...como agora...enquanto ouvimos a música do filme...que é extremamente...uhn...sexy...ah! – disse, colando ainda mais seus corpos, sentindo o membro do moreno se esfregar em seu abdome.

– Ah! Sim...Aya! Então...eu começo...a me mover...Ah! Apertando...seu membro...dentro de mim...ahn...sentindo-o...deslizar...bem dentro de mim...AH! Como agora...ah! Ah...ah...ahnm... – Ken gemia, sentindo Aya entrar e sair com força de dentro de si.

– Uhn...Ken...os gemidos do filme...se misturam...aos nossos... – sussurrou o ruivo, invadindo-o com cada vez mais força, sua excitação cada vez mais alta.

– Sim...ah! Aya...ahnm...você me enlouquece...com essas fantasias...ah! – o jogador adorava sentir seu membro sendo estimulado pelo seu corpo e o de Aya, que se moviam numa sincronia perfeita, cheia de prazer.

– Ahn...Ken...ahn... – gemeu o ruivo no ouvido do outro, seu ápice chegando cada vez mais perto – Não acha essa sensação de proibido...perigoso...altamente...uhn...excitante...fazer sexo num lugar...público...como por exemplo...um banheiro...de algum restaurante...ah! – ele fechou os olhos, seus quadris se movimentando de maneira quase violenta pra dentro de Ken.

– Aya!Ah! Somos...dois...exibicionistas...ahnm... – Ken gemia, agarrando com força as costas do ruivo, gemendo alto, gritando, tamanho o prazer que o estava assaltando o corpo. O moreninho imaginava as cenas tão perigosas, tão excitantes. Sem se conter mais, sentiu um extremo prazer percorrer seu corpo, alcançando seu membro, todos os seus músculos se repuxaram, fazendo Ken apertar ainda mais o corpo de Aya para em seguida relaxar e gozar de forma alucinada como sempre, sujando o abdome d ruivo e o seu, deixando os corpos melados de suor e sêmen, enquanto gritava o nome do amante em um estado semelhante ao transe.

Aya gritou o nome do amante, sentindo seu membro estremecer enquanto lançava jatos do seu líquido viscoso dentro do moreno, seu coração parecendo querer sair de dentro do peito. Ele encostou a testa na do outro, encarando a íris verde com paixão antes de sussurrar, sua voz falhando por causa dos gritos:

– Aishiteru...Hidaka Ken...

– Ahnm... – Ken sentiu-se feliz ao ouvir seu koi dizendo que o amava – Aishiterumo Aya...me dá um beijo...mas suave...só para expressar tudo o que você sente por mim... – pediu para o ruivo.

Aya riu baixo enquanto beijava-o de maneira terna, saindo lentamente de dentro do outro. Então abriu os braços pra ele se encostar nele.

Ken se aconchegou nos braços de seu koi, abraçando-o com carinho, os corpos todos suados e sujos.

– Aya...vamos tomar banho agora...ou você prefere...depois?

– Acho...que depois...uhn...depois... – sussurrou o ruivo aconchegando-se no corpo do seu koi.

**Fim da terceira parte**

Sim, vai ter mais ehehehehe...comentários, onegai!

Mystik e Lili-k


	4. Quarta parte

**Interlúdio – quarta parte**

Depois daquela transa na missão entre Aya e Ken, Omi havia arrumado coisas para fazer. Só Yoji desconfiava, mas como o loiro quase sempre ficava ausente então Ken e Aya ficavam sozinhos depois de fecharem a floricultura. Ken estava na cozinha preparando o jantar apenas para os dois, havia achado estranho o fato de o ruivo não dar nenhum sinal. Ainda aquele dia subira para tomar banho, nem mesmo aparecera na cozinha. Ken colocava o macarrão para escorrer, enquanto preparava o molho com Shoyu e outros ingredientes. Ficava apenas olhando, esperando ficar pronto para então misturar tudo e o ruivo nem mesmo aparecera. Era estranho, na primeira oportunidade ele o agarrava, mas naquele dia estava tudo tão quieto.

Aya saiu do chuveiro, se secando com uma enorme toalha. Sabia que eles estavam sozinhos hoje e Ken estava fazendo o jantar. Dando um sorriso, ele apenas colocou uma calça folgada, como se vestia quando estavam a sós. Ele então desceu para o cozinha.

Chegando lào ruivo apenas encostou-se no batente, observando cada movimento do seu koi. Logo uma pequena idéia surgiu em sua mente. Dando um sorriso predatório, ele esperou o jogador notar sua presença.

Ken estava tão distraído que nem mesmo vira o ruivo no batente Curvou-se para pegar algo no armário da pia, deixando aquela bunda durinha completamente exposta, mesmo que sem querer. Nem mesmo sabia que poderia estar sendo devorado com os olhos pelo koi insaciável.

Aya deu um gemido baixo, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ken tinha idéia de quão...comestível ele era? Definitivamente a idéia que acabara de ter seria hoje! Mas primeiro, como sempre, ele ia provocar.

O jantar está pronto? – perguntou num tom rouco, sabendo o quanto aquele tom mexia com os hormônios do moreno.

Ahn...é...só mais um minutinho, Aya... – Ken respondeu sem jeito, só aquele tom de voz de Aya o deixava completamente quente e arrepiado, tanto que sua voz falhava sempre que tinha que dizer algo ao ruivo.

O espadachim se aproximou e enlaçou o moreno por trás, então sussurrou, bem baixo no ouvido do outro.

Precisa de...alguma ajuda?

Ahn...é...se você puder...lavar a louça...ahn... – deixou alguns gemidos baixos abandonarem sua garganta com o tom que Aya havia se proposto para ajudá-lo.

Aya sorriu e deu um beijo no pescoço do outro.

Claro... – e então se afastou abruptamente, indo fazer o que Ken tinha pedido.

Ah! Aya...já está pronto... – disse um pouco depois servindo a mesa, esperando apenas o ruivo para começar a se servir – Espero que esteja com fome...Aya... – sorriu para o ruivo, olhando bem para aquele espadachim tão lindo e gostoso a sua frente.

Pode ter certeza que estou...Ken... – disse o ruivo passando a língua pelos próprios lábios. Ele se serviu e começou a comer. Gemia baixo, aprovando a comida, e provocando o jogador.

Ken tentava se concentrar apenas em comer. Mas o ruivo nem isso deixava, sentia seu corpo todo quase entrar em ebulição, só com os gemidos de Aya seu membro crescia começando a incomodar na calça. Aya o deixava louco, completamente louco de tesão. Querendo saber se o ruivo estava na mesma situação, Ken levou um de seus pés até a coxa do espadachim, fazendo-o chegar entre as pernas dele, acariciando e massageando aquele local.

Aya gemeu de forma rouca ao sentir o pé do outro em seu membro, que já estava semi-rígido só de pensar no que faria com Ken.

Está bom...Ken? – perguntou, não se referindo a comida enquanto lambia os dedos que haviam se sujado um pouco com o molho do macarrão.

Hum...sim...está...uma delícia. No que está pensando...Aya? – perguntou, olhando para o ruivo lambendo os dedos. O ruivo sempre o provocava, mesmo na frente dos outros, coisas que pareciam normais para seus outros companheiros, para os dois não era algo tão normal assim, era um provocação de verdade.

Uhn...eu vou te falar... – o ruivo fez com que o moreno tirasse o pé de si. Então levantou-se da cadeira, deixando a mostra o quanto estava excitado – Desde que eu entrei aqui eu estou com vontade de comer outra coisa...sabe o que é?

Não...o que é? – olhou meio travesso para o espadachim – Se você quiser...eu posso te ajudar a achar o que você tanto quer comer...

Aya deu a volta na mesa, um sorriso de um predador estampado em seu rosto. Então se aproximou do outro e sussurrou no ouvido dele, de forma rouca, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo.

Eu quero comer você...nessa mesa...de forma extremamente selvagem...

Ahnm...eh? Por acaso...agora...também virei banquete, Aya? Você vai comer até o ultimo pedaço? – perguntou de forma extremamente insinuadora, adorava as respostas que Aya lhe dava.

Ele lambia e mordia e lambia o pescoço do outro enquanto sussurrava, sempre rodeando-o.

Vou te devorar...até o ultimo pedaço...até seu ultimo gemido...até você ver estrelas...

Apenas...ver estrelas? – sorriu de forma devassa para o ruivo – Você sabe o que eu gosto de ouvir...Aya...você sabe...o quanto eu fico excitado...só de ouvir você falando coisas obscenas para mim...

Aya virou a cadeira que o outro estava e o encarou, seus olhos ametistas escurecidos de luxúria.

Eu vou te foder aqui nessa mesa agora Ken...e nem que a Kritiker inteira apareça...vai me impedir de gozar bem fundo em você... – então deu um beijo forte e quente.

Ahnm...então...faça...Aya... – respondeu assim que se separaram do beijo, sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de ser atacado pelo ruivo logo, de ter suas roupas rasgadas e de ser possuído por ele sem dó e de forma prazerosa.

O ruivo fez ele se levantar e com um gesto brusco, jogou a cadeira para o lado. Ele beijou-o novamente com fome, enquanto sentava-o na mesa, suas mãos já começando a tirar a roupa dele, enquanto esfregava sua ereção contra a do outro.

Ah...Ken...vou te foder com gosto...

Aya...quero que você me possua...sem dó...da forma mais prazerosa possível...ahn...ah... – sentia seu corpo todo responder a provocação do ruivo, seu coração batia acelerado, seu sangue corria rápido por suas veias e artérias, precisava logo de Aya.

O ruivo sorriu enquanto beijava o pescoço do outro. Então sussurrou.

Se segura na mesa Ken...porque vou te comer com fome...

Ahnm...hai... – foi se deitando, segurando com suas mãos na borda da mesa, conhecia bem seu koi, sabia o quão forte gostava de possui-lo e o quão forte Ken gostava de ser possuído.

Dando um sorriso predatório, Aya passou os dedos no molho do macarrão, passando-o pelos mamilos rígidos do moreninho, e depois lambendo e chupando aquele local. Então sussurrou, naquele tom capaz de enlouquecer o outro.

Ahn...você fica bom com molho yakisoba...

Ah... – seus mamilos eram tão sensíveis aos ataques do ruivo, Ken se deliciava com as coisas que Aya fazia em seu corpo. Um simples toque de Aya em um área mais sensível de seu corpo, o fazia quase gozar.

Ele esfregou seu membro na entrada do outro, sentindo-o se contorcer e gemer.

Me diga...o que você quer que eu faça com seu corpo...com detalhes... – ele passou o dedão sobre um dos mamilos do jogador, esfregando naquele ponto sensível.

Ah...Aya...eu quero que você...enfie...esse pau dentro de mim...ah! E me foda...sem piedade, de forma bem prazerosa...do jeito...que eu gosto...que me faça gritar como um louco...me foda até a exaustão...e que você...tenha que me carregar para o quarto...e lá...a gente faz amor...de uma forma mais calma...

Uhn... – ele começou a penetra-lo lentamente enquanto dizia... – Adorei sua sugestão... – ele puxou o rosto do outro pelo cabelo enquanto sussurrava, seus lábios colados – Isso me lembra da outra noite que nós transamos...e prometi...realizar cada uma...das fantasias...que eu te falei...uhn...Ken... – ele deu um tranco no outro, começando a estoca-lo de forma selvagem – Aqui...no cinema...na Koneko...no banheiro de um restaurante...em muitos lugares ainda...

AAAAAAH! – sentiu ser penetrado de uma vez e Aya começando a estocá-lo – Ah! Isso...Aya...no seu carro...ah! Você...e eu...vamos passear...ahnm...daí...a gente para...e você me come dentro dele...

Uhn...os vidros...ficando completamente embaçados...devido ao nossos gemidos... – ele aumentou as estocadas, se inclinando e começando a chupar um dos mamilos enquanto o possuía com mais força.

Ah! E os carros que andam pela pista...ah! Ficam curiosos...passam olhando...ahnm...para o porsche branco...no acostamento...AAAAH! Enquanto isso...nós dois...fazendo sexo selvagem...com nossos gemidos...sendo abafados...pelos vidros do carro...ahnm...

O espadachim deu um chupão na garganta do outro, sentindo os gemidos vibrarem em seus lábios.

Ou...talvez...ahn...eu posso te possuir...numa boate...no meio de todas aquelas pessoas...uhn...dançando...sem notar...seus gemidos enquanto eu te fodo...

Ah! Sim...Aya...ahnm...você me deixa...louco... – gemia sentindo o ruivo entrar bem fundo em seu corpo, enquanto imaginava a cena, dos dois transando no meio da boate lotada, na pista de dança.

Mas...no momento...uhn...Ken...o que...eu quero... – ele entrava cada vez mais fundo em Ken, sua respiração acelerada devido ao clímax próximo – É vê-lo gozar...bem aqui...nessa...mesa...ahnnn...gozar...intensamente... – gemeu enquanto puxou-o para um beijo forte, como se quisesse sugar sua alma.

Hum... – Ken podia sentir que já estava próximo, sentia Aya entrando cada vez mais forte em seu corpo, enquanto seu próprio corpo respondia à tudo aquilo. Pegou uma das mãos do outro, levando-a ao seu membro, precisava de ajuda, para chegar ao orgasmo o mais rápido possível.

Ken...meu...gostoso... – gemeu de encontro ao ouvido do outro enquanto estocava e bombeava aquele membro em suas mãos com a mesma intensidade – Só meu...para comer...possuir...foder...a toda...hora...em qualquer...lugar...ahn...só...meu...

Ken sentia seu coração bater mais rápido, seu sangue correr, seu baixo ventre formigar. Enquanto gemia alto, sentindo a mão de Aya manipulando rapidamente, enquanto era estocado com força, Ken sentia todas aquelas sensações começando a tomar conta de seu corpo e sua visão turvar, fazendo-o cair em um estado de êxtase quase sem fim, enquanto de seu membro era expelido um jato potente de sêmen.

AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Uhn... – Aya gemeu rouco enquanto mordia o ombro do jogador, seu membro inundando o canal do moreno com seu sêmen, sua respiração totalmente alterada.

Ah... – soltou um gemido fraco ao sentir o líquido esbranquiçado e viscoso atingindo seu interior. Ken fechou os olhos por alguns minutos sentindo-se acalmar.

O ruivo sentiu o moreno se encostar em seu corpo. Ele suspirou, inalando o cheiro de sexo que emanava do corpo de Ken, um cheiro que ele adorava.

O melhor jantar...que já tive...

Ah...e agora...Aya...vai me carregar para o quarto e fazer amor comigo...só que dessa vez de forma calma, como eu tinha proposto? Estou exausto...mas ainda...quero você... – olhou bem para o rosto do ruivo, por mais que tivesse Aya nunca o tinha o sufuciente.

Sempre...koibito... – sussurrou no ouvido do outro enquanto mordiscava delicadamente o lóbulo. Então completou... – Vamos guardar o macarrão no forno...vamos ficar com fome depois. – então sorriu de forma marota. Só Ken podia ver esse seu lado.

Obedecendo ao amante, levou o macarrão ao forno. Logo em seguida pegou suas roupas do chão e olhou de forma apaixonada para o ruivo, segurando o braço dele e caminhando com ele até o quarto.

Eles estavam subindo as escadas quando ouviram a porta de frente se abrir, enquanto Yoji entrava cantarolando.

Aya puxou-o mais depressa. Ele não estava nem ai para o que o loiro ia achar dos dois juntos e sem roupa. Mas não queria que NINGUÉM visse seu Ken sem roupa. Só ele tinha esse direito.

Ken ficou meio confuso com o fato de ter sido puxado pelo ruivo, mas sorriu por dentro.

Está com medo de que Yoji nos veja assim...Aya?

Não... – o ruivo deu-lhe um beijo quente antes de empurra-lo dentro do seu quarto – Ninguém pode te ver assim...só eu...entendeu? – sibilou apertando a bunda do outro levemente, num tom possessivo.

Sorriu mais ainda, então Aya sentia ciúmes dele! Sorriu de forma terna para o ruivo, olhando-o bem nos olhos e acariciando uma das mexas ruivas e mais compridas, capturou os lábios do ruivo em um beijo cheio de amor.

Então...agora faremos amor...Aya... – sussurrou e logo em seguida beijou-o no rosto.

Faremos sim...até o amanhecer... – respondeu enquanto segurava-o no colo, levando-o até a cama.

**Fim da quarta parte**

Maldito editor do ff ponto net. Aguardem por mais hohohoohooh! Ah, sim, queremos reviews!

Mystik e Lili-k


	5. Quinta parte

**Notinha:** Bom, quando eu e a Lili-k escrevemos esse capítulo, nem eu e nem ela havíamos assistido o filme citado. Eu só sugeri esse por ter ouvido falar que continha as cenas necessárias para o desenrolar da história eheheh. Portanto, considerem que o filme é assim mesmo, ok?

Ah, e se vocês ficarem curiosos em assistir esse filme, como eu fiquei, não percam seu tempo queridos. Eu assisti e é uma droga. Prefiro a descrição que eu fiz dele na história. XD Boa leitura!

Mystik

**Interlúdio – quinta parte**

Aya estava olhando os cartazes de filmes que estavam passando no cinema, enquanto Ken tinha ido comprar as entradas. Eles iriam assistir um filme americano, chamado "Em carne viva". Pelo título, o ruivo não estava muito a fim de ir, mas o moreno tanto insistira que ele acabara concordando. Ao ler a sinopse, o ruivo sorriu ao ver do que se tratava.

E Ken achando que é apenas um suspense...uhn... – uma idéia se instalara em sua mente.

Ken correu para o lugar onde estava seu koi, levando consigo os ingressos. Parecia que não teria muita gente na sala, já que não tinha muita gente do lado de fora.

Agora podemos entrar, Aya, mas...vamos comprar alguma coisa para comer?

Uhn...o que você vai querer? – disse o espadachim indo em direção a bomboniere, um leve sorriso de antecipação nos lábios.

Deixa eu ver...alguns chocolates seria bom... – respondeu, olhando o que mais tinha lá.

Aya sorriu com a escolha do outro. Compraram alguns chocolates, um copo de refrigerante e foram para a sala.

Chegando lá, eles se sentaram nas últimas cadeiras da fileira de trás. O cinema estava meio vazio, já que eles tinham pegado uma sessão bem tarde.

Ken deixou o ruivo sentar-se ao lado da parede, enquanto ele próprio sentava-se ao lado dele, abrindo um bombom com recheio de amarula. Enquanto olhava para a tela, deu uma mordida e um pouco do licor escorreu por seu queixo.

Sem pudor o ruivo inclinou-se e lambeu o queixo do jogador, sugando o liquido. Então voltou a olhar a tela, esperando o filme começar.

Aya... – chamou o ruivo e levou a outra metade do bombom até a boca dele – Vai, come...esse chocolate é muito bom mesmo!

Deve ser...muito gostoso... – sussurrou enquanto segurava-o pela nuca e dava-lhe um beijo caloroso, sentindo o gosto do chocolate no beijo, sua língua se entrelaçando com a do moreno. Separou-se lambendo os lábios – Mas você tem um gosto ainda melhor...

Hum... – o jogador sorriu ante ao elogio e virou-se para a tela, observando o filme começar, enquanto acariciava o braço do amante e sentia uma das mãos de Aya sobre sua coxa esquerda, acariciando-a.

Lá pelo meio do filme, a atriz começou a beijar de maneira faminta seu par, enquanto uma musica sensual começava a tocar. Aya sorriu, subindo um pouco mais a mão sobre a coxa do moreno, sabendo perfeitamente onde aquela cena ia dar, mas vendo qual seria a reação do outro.

Ah... – soltou um fraco e baixo gemido ao sentir Aya subindo a mão pela sua coxa e aquela cena esquentando ainda mais, fazendo seu corpo começar a reagir ao toque do ruivo.

Moreno safado... – sussurrou no ouvido do outro, depois lambendo o lóbulo, sua mão subindo um pouco mais – Não resistiu em vir ver um filme que tivesse cenas...assim?

Ahnm...você quem é safado Aya...você leu a sinopse e continuou deixando que eu imaginasse ser um filme de suspense. E você ainda fica...me tocando desse jeito... – sussurrou ao sentir sua calça ficando cada vez mais desconfortável.

Aya subiu as mãos um pouco mais, chegando perigosamente perto do volume no meio das pernas do outro.

Eu disse...que ia fazer isso um dia com você...e achei a oportunidade perfeita demais pra deixar que passasse... – sussurrou enquanto ouviam a mulher do filme gemer de prazer – Agora geme pra mim...meu safado... – sibilou tocando o membro do outro por cima da calça – Mas cuidado...pra ninguém perceber...o que nos vamos fazer...

Ahnm...Aya... – gemeu baixo e assim que olhou para a tela, sentiu-se endurecer mais. O clima de perigo, os gemidos na caixa de som, a cena de sexo e seu koi olhando para si com um olhar de pura luxúria deixavam cada célula de seu corpo tinindo de tesão.

Uhn...só seus gemidos já me deixam excitado... – sussurrou o espadachim, começando a abrir lentamente a calça do jogador – Com vontade de abaixar a cabeça e te chupar todo...até você gozar...

A...ya... – gemeu sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer ante as palavras do ruivo e seu membro pulsar de excitação.

Aya fechou os olhos enquanto adentrava a mão dentro da calça de Ken, pegando em seu membro, apenas ouvindo os gemidos de seu koi e do filme se misturarem.

Você...já está tão duro...Ken... – murmurou no ouvido outro de forma rouca, começando a manipula-lo lentamente.

Aya...ahnm...você quem me deixa assim só com seus toques...e com as suas palavras...ah...aaah... – Aya acariciava seu membro de forma deliciosa.

Mesmo? Bom saber... – sussurrou antes de tirar a ereção do outro pra fora da calça e ajoelhar no chão do cinema. Ele murmurou antes de abocanhar o membro – Tente não chamar atenção...

Ah! Aaah... – gemeu em surpresa ao sentir o outro encostar seus lábios em sua ereção. Ken com uma das mãos agarrou um dos braços da poltrona, enquanto levava a outra até sua boca, mordendo-a, para abafar os próprios gemidos.

O espadachim sugava lentamente a ereção do outro, ouvindo os gemidos do filme aumentarem de intensidade. E então ele aumentou a velocidade, seguindo a musica sensual que escutava.

Ahnm...Aya... – o jogador acariciava os lisos cabelos ruivos de seu koi, enquanto tentava observar o filme e sentir todo o prazer que a boca de Aya o proporcionava.

Aya sorriu internamente. Então ele tirou a boca do membro do moreno e sussurrou, mas sem parar de masturba-lo.

O filme...está bom...Ken?

Está...ótimo...Aya...mas...você é melhor...que qualquer filme... – sussurrou de volta, sentindo seu corpo arder em chamas de puro desejo por aquele ruivo.

Aya deu um sorriso predatório antes de engolfar aquele membro em sua boca novamente e chupa-lo com mais avidez que antes.

O moreno apertava o máximo que podia os baços da poltrona onde estava sentado, o prazer tomando conta de seu corpo. Aya deixava-o completamente louco de prazer, em qualquer lugar que fosse. Ele gemia baixo, às vezes levando uma de suas mãos até a própria boca, mordendo-a quando sentia que gemeria mais alto.

O espadachim continuou chupando a ereção de Ken enquanto sua mão começava adentrar a blusa que ele usava, sentindo os contornos do abdome definido do jogador.

Ah...ah...Aya...ah... – o moreninho respirava ofegante e gemia baixo, sentindo seu corpo estremecer aos toques de Aya e uma sensação extremamente conhecida apossar-se de seu corpo, fazendo seus músculos se retesarem e relaxarem logo em seguida, enquanto enchia a boca de Aya com seu líquido esbranquiçado e viscoso - Aaaaah...

O ruivo engoliu com gosto enquanto ouvia os gemidos baixos do moreno. Ele então se levantou e passou a mão pelo rosto do outro, antes de beija-lo com fome, fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto.

O moreno respirava ofegante completamente sob o efeito do orgasmo, então sentiu a língua de seu koi invadindo sua boca, sentiu seu próprio gosto misturado ao de Aya, num beijo que abafava seus gemidos de satisfação.

Uhn...eu disse...que você tinha um gosto...ainda melhor Ken... – sussurrou o ruivo enquanto beijava e mordiscava o ouvido do outro. Ele pegou a mão do moreno e colocou em cima do seu próprio membro enquanto sua voz rouca murmurava no ouvido do outro – Mas ainda não acabou...

Eu...já disse...Aya...com você nunca tem...um fim... – respondeu, apertando o membro do ruivo sobre a calça que este usava, sentindo o volume aumentar ainda mais – E...o que vamos...fazer com relação...a você?

Uhn... – ele gemeu baixo – Que tal...você sentar no meu colo...pra eu te comer...aqui no cinema...até que você gema tão alto quanto à mulher do filme?

O ruivo olhou para a tela onde uma nova cena de sexo começava a se desenrolar.

Mas...e se nos verem...Aya? – sorriu de forma safada para seu koi, para dizer a verdade não se importava, já que não havia ninguém no fundo e olhando mais para frente viu um casal bastante empolgado – Então...você abre as suas calças e eu sento no seu colo...e você me come de uma forma deliciosa e inesquecível... – o jogador começou a descer parte de sua calça.

Exatamente...o que eu estava pensando...Ken... – disse o ruivo abrindo a calça lentamente, libertando seu membro enrijecido... – Senta aqui... – gemeu de forma lasciva enquanto beijava o pescoço do outro

O jogador levantou-se um pouco e abaixou-se sobre o colo de Aya, sentando-se lentamente sobre a ereção do ruivo, soltando gemidos baixos ao sentir o membro do ruivo adentrando seu interior.

Uhn...você está delicioso como sempre...hun...Ken... – gemeu ao sentir-se entrar por completo no outro. Então ele abraçou a cintura do moreno enquanto chupava o pescoço do outro com vigor.

Ah...ah... – jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço livre para os deliciosos ataques do ruivo. Começou a se mover um pouco no colo do ruivo, rebolando, sentindo o membro de Aya se mover entre as paredes de seu canal, causando-lhe um grande prazer.

Uhn...delicio...so...ahn... – gemeu enquanto chupava e mordia o pescoço do outro com mais força, erguendo um pouco os quadris para acompanhar os movimentos do moreno – Me cavalgue...ahn...Ken...

Ah... – começou a se mover mais rápido, cavalgando no colo de Aya, sentindo o membro de seu koi entrar cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo em seu corpo – Aya...mais...preciso de você...me possuindo com força...aaaaah...

Sempre...Ken...ahn... – gemeu de forma rouca, enquanto puxava os lábios do outro para um beijo, erguendo seus quadris no mesmo ritmo que o moreno se mexia, ouvindo os gemidos da tela se intensificarem tanto quanto o de ambos.

Aaaaaaaah! – tentava se mover o mais rápido que conseguia, ansiando por sentir o espadachim bem fundo, possuindo-o da forma que mais achava prazerosa. Beijava a boca do outro, deixando vez por outra seus gemidos escaparem.

As mãos do ruivo enlaçaram o membro novamente enrijecido de Ken, possuindo com cada vez mais força enquanto manipulava no mesmo ritmo, seus beijos cada vez mais famintos.

Hum... – o prazer se multiplicou assim que Aya pegou seu membro, masturbando-o, para os dois parecia não haver mais filme naquele momento.

Aya separou dos lábios vermelhos e inchados do moreno, enquanto o possuía cada vez mais rápido.

Você é meu...só meu...e de mais...ninguém...Hidaka Ken... – sussurrou num tom rouco e possessivo no ouvido do outro.

Assim como...você é todo...ah! Meu...Fuji...miya Aya...aaaah...ah... – seu corpo já estava quase chegando ao êxtase, sentia tudo começar a estremecer.

Num impulso, ele mordeu o pescoço do outro, deixando-o fortemente marcado enquanto seu membro pulsava, gozando dentro do moreno em fortes jatos.

Aaaaaaaaaah... – gemeu longamente alcançando o êxtase assim que sentiu os potentes jatos do sêmen de Aya em seu interior e um pouco da dor da mordida que ele dera em seu pescoço. Deitou sua cabeça para trás, encostando-a no ombro do ruivo, enquanto esperava sua respiração normalizar.

O ruivo puxou o outro pra mais perto do seu corpo enquanto lambia a parte que tinha mordido.

Gomen... – sussurrou.

Hum...só está doendo um pouco...tudo bem... – sussurrou de volta, levando uma de suas mãos para trás e acariciando os cabelos ruivos – Obrigado...Aya...

Uhn... – o ruivo suspirou contente. Ele nunca poderia imaginar que estar assim com Ken pudesse lhe fazer feliz dessa maneira – Esse filme acabou pra mim. Vamos pra casa?

Hum...claro! – sorriu levantando-se, fazendo o membro de Aya escorregar para fora de sua entrada. Arrumou suas próprias calças e esperou em pé o ruivo.

O espadachim arrumou-se rapidamente e levantou-se, acompanhando o outro até o lado de fora.

Chegando lá, Aya pegou o outro pela cintura e beijou-o de forma quente e apaixonada, não se importando com a cara de espanto dos atendentes da bomboniere ou dos que passavam lá perto.

O jogador sentiu-se surpreso com a atitude do ruivo, mas adorou, enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele, aproveitando daquela demonstração de carinho.

O espadachim separou-se aos poucos e sussurrou, a respiração de ambos meio ofegante:

Aishiteru...

Aishiterumo... – sussurrou de volta, voltando a caminhar com seu amante, sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo – Vamos passar em algum outro lugar antes de ir para casa...ou...você tem pressa em chegarmos logo?

Uhn...podemos comer alguma coisa, o que você acha? – falou Aya, entrelaçando sua mão com a de Ken.

Ah, sim...seria uma boa mesmo...você sempre me deixa morto de fome...Aya... – deu um sorriso maroto para o ruivo.

Aya sorriu de volta, beijando levemente os lábios do koi. Eles se dirigiram até uma lanchonete perto dali.

**Fim da quinta parte**

Nem preciso dizer que terá mais e que queremos reviews certo?

Mystik e Lili-k


	6. Sexta parte

Boa leitura!

**Interlúdio – sexta parte**

Estava quente, muito quente e a única coisa que o jogador poderia fazer era tomar um banho bem gelado e depois de se refrescar muito, voltaria a ficar quente entre os braços de seu koi. Entrou no banheiro saindo de lá minutos depois com o corpo todo molhado e uma minúscula toalha enrolada em sua cintura e parou encostado no batente da porta do quarto do ruivo, observando seu koi, enquanto umas gotas de água pingavam de seu cabelo, e escorriam por seu corpo.

Aya estava apenas com uma calça de couro preta, que delineava suas pernas e sua bunda com perfeição. Ele estava de costas para o moreno enquanto escolhia qual blusa usaria. Eles tinham combinado de ir numa boate naquela noite, e ele não queria desapontar seu koi.

Assobiou para o ruivo, adorando ter aquela visão da calça de couro marcando as pernas e bumbum de Aya. Olhava de forma lasciva para o líder. O ruivo sorriu antes de virar-se e analisar sem pudor algum o corpo do outro ainda úmido do banho

"Gosta do que vê?"– sussurrou num tom baixo e rouco, se aproximando lentamente do moreno, um leve barulho de couro sendo ouvido.

"Hum...não...não gosto nem um pouco..."– sussurrou – "Eu amo tudo o que estou vendo Aya..."

"Uhn...que bom..."– murmurou o espadachim enquanto parava a poucos centímetros do outro – "Escolhi essa roupa especialmente pra sair com você hoje."

"Hum...Aya...não quer me ajudar...a escolher minha roupa?"– sorriu para o ruivo de forma sacana, olhando-o bem nos olhos.

"Claro que ajudo..."– sorriu o ruivo enlaçando o outro pela cintura e enterrando o rosto no pescoço do moreno, inalando o cheiro da sua pele ainda úmida do banho – "Se bem que eu prefiro você sem nada..."

"Ahn...Aya...você sabe que se você continuar fazendo isso...eu vou acabar continuando sem nada mesmo..."– sussurrou e todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram com o contato de sua pele com pele do rosto do outro.

"Uhn..."– o espadachim deu um beijo naquela pele tão macia, sentindo o outro se arrepiar – "Então acho melhor nos arrumarmos e irmos logo pra essa tal boate né?"– então tomou os lábios do outro com paixão antes de separar-se dele e ir terminar de se trocar – "Eu te encontro no seu quarto...quero fazer uma surpresa pra você..."– disse num ar maroto que só Ken conhecia.

"Hum...ta bom!"– foi caminhando até a porta de seu quarto, entrando lá e procurando atentamente algo bem provocante para vestir e deixar o ruivo mais faminto ainda.

Depois de algum tempo o ruivo bateu na porta do namorado. Além da calça preta de couro, ele vestia uma camisa violeta que realçava seus olhos de forma impressionante, além de realçar seu corpo. Usava também um coturno preto. Agora era só esperar pelo moreno para saírem.

Ken abriu a porta, ainda estava de toalha e com um monte de roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, simplesmente não tinha se quer vaga idéia do que usaria e sua mente se tornou completamente branca depois de ver Aya lindo, perfeito, vestido daquela forma.

"Você realmente demora pra se arrumar..."– sussurrou de forma rouca sabendo o efeito que tinha causado. Então entrou no quarto, observando as roupas jogadas na cama, sabendo que Ken estava tendo uma visão perfeita da sua bunda, marcada pela calça – "Uhn...vamos ver...o que você pode vestir..."

Aquele tom de voz usado por Aya era capaz de fazê-lo cair no chão por poder perder a firmeza em suas pernas e Aya sabia, por isso o fazia, porque sabia que aquilo deixava o jogador em um estado quase pleno de excitação.

"Por isso...que eu te pedi...ajuda..."

Aya virou-se e o encarou, seus olhos cheios de uma luxúria mal contida, ele sempre ficava assim perto do jogador.

"Você pode usar aquela blusa preta."– apontou para uma que sabia que ficaria agarrada no jogador.

"Hum..."– o jogador pegou a blusa olhando-a, incrível como nunca havia se lembrado da existência dela, vestiu-a olhando no espelho o quanto ficava apertada em seu corpo, marcando seus traços definidos – "O que Achou, Aya? Acho que vamos precisar de uma calça que fique tão boa quanto, não acha?"

Aya abraçou o moreno por trás, encostando o couro da sua calça na parte ainda nua do outro.

"Você fica lindo com essa blusa..."– então olhou para a cama sem se afastar, murmurando de forma rouca – "Agora só falta uma calça que deixe essas pernas mais perfeitas ainda..."

"Ahn...e qual você acha que ficaria perfeita?"– olhou para o monte de roupas sobre a cama.

O espadachim se afastou e pegou uma calça num tom verde-musgo, estilo militar. ela era meio cargo, mas era agarrada nas coxas, deixando Ken do jeito que Aya queria: simplesmente gostoso.

"Veste essa daqui..."

"Espera só um pouco."– foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma boxer de seda da mesma cor da calça vestindo-a, e em seguida pegando-a das mãos do ruivo, vestindo-a – "E então, o que achou?"

O ruivo apenas se aproximou, até ficar a poucos centímetros do outro. Então sussurrou.

"Perfeito..."– puxou para um beijo possessivo e faminto, agarrando-o pela bunda.

"Hum..."– alguns gemidos escapavam de sua boca, enquanto Aya apertava e massageava sua bunda.

O ruivo se separou aos poucos daquela boca deliciosa e mordiscou o lábio inferior do outro antes de sussurrar, sua voz ainda mais rouca de excitação.

"Vamos indo?"

"Espere...eu tenho que me calçar..."– foi novamente ao guarda-roupa, tirando de lá um coturno, calçando-o, então se aproximou bem da orelha do ruivo, sussurrando – "Agora sim...vamos..."– logo em seguida mordiscando a orelha do ruivo e começando a sair do quarto.

Aya sorriu maliciosamente. Essa noite prometia. Ele fechou a porta do quarto do moreno e o seguiu, os dois se dirigindo ao seu porsche. Ken sentou-se no banco do passageiro, esperando Aya entrar também olhou seu reflexo no retrovisor sorrindo para si mesmo, colocou o cinto.

Em meia hora eles chegaram ao seu destino. A boate estava parcialmente cheia, além de poder-se ouvir o som tocando com clareza. Aya parou o carro e esperou o moreno descer antes de entrelaçar sua mão na dele e se dirigir até a entrada.

Entrando na boate, já viram os olhares de mulheres e até mesmo de homens caindo sobre seus corpos, os olhares eram completamente indiscretos, o que era capaz de deixar o jogado um pouco envergonhado e muito enciumado, já que Aya estava simplesmente lindo, e muitos olhavam para ele.

O espadachim certamente teria cortado alguns ao meio se não percebesse a forma meio possessiva que o jogador segurava sua mão. Então ele sussurrou no ouvido do outro, como que o assegurando e ao mesmo tempo provocando-o.

"Esse corpo aqui é somente seu...assim como o seu só pertence a mim."

Ken apenas assentiu com a cabeça, encontrando uma mesa vaga para ambos. Pelo menos sabia que Aya nunca o trairia, mas mesmo assim às vezes sentia-se um pouco inseguro.

"Vamos tomar algo, Aya...minha garganta está muito...seca..."– disse com uma voz baixa e rouca, próxima ao ouvido do espadachim.

"E o que você quer beber?"– sussurrou de volta no ouvido do outro. Eles tinham que falar desse jeito devido a musica alta. Uma de suas mãos acariciava a coxa do outro lentamente.

"Hum...Martini..."– olhou cheio de desejo nos olhos do espadachim, olhando fixamente para a boca perfeita de seu koi, mordendo seu lábio inferior e passando a língua por ele logo em seguida.

O espadachim chamou o garçom e pediu um Martini e Sakê pra ele. Então se voltou para o outro e começou a beija-lo lentamente, de forma a enlouquece-lo aos poucos enquanto sua mão subia mais um pouco na coxa do jogador.

Ken sentiu seu corpo começar a responder as carícias que Aya dava em sua coxa, enquanto deixava sua língua acariciar a do ruivo, beijando-o cheio de paixão. O espadachim soltou a perna do outro para puxa-lo mais perto pela nuca, provando cada recanto daquela boca deliciosa. Ele se separou apenas quando viu o garçom se aproximando com as bebidas. Após ele deixar os drinques na mesa, o ruivo olhou o namorado e lambeu os lábios de forma maliciosa antes de tomar a sua lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do outro.

Ken tomava seu Martini observando o quanto o local começava a encher e as pessoas dançavam na pista. Quando olhou novamente para se koi, deparou-se com o olhar malicioso que este lhe dava, sorriu para Aya, depois mordeu o próprio lábio, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Sua bebida está boa...Ken?"– perguntou Aya naquele tom rouco enquanto terminava sua própria bebida.

"Está ótima...mas com certeza...já provei coisas melhores...e a sua?"– olhou sorrindo cheio de malícia.

"Também está boa...mas sua boca ainda tem um gosto melhor..."– ele se aproximou lentamente – "mais embriagante que qualquer bebida..."– sussurrou enquanto uma de suas mãos arranhava levemente a nuca do moreno.

"Mesmo? A sua boca, tudo em você, Aya...me deixa louco...embriagado..."– sussurrou contendo uns gemidos, já que sua nuca era um lugar extremamente sensível ainda mais quando tocada por Aya.

"Uhn...que bom...ouvir isso..."– o ruivo se aproximou até suas bocas ficarem a centímetros de distância – "Gosto de te deixar louco de desejo...só querendo que eu o possua...em qualquer lugar...a qualquer hora..."– então ele olhou para a pista – "Aceita dançar...Ken?"

Ken lambeu os lábios do ruivo e mordeu-os.

"Hum...não seria má idéia...de uma forma bem sensual...sentindo seu corpo colado ao meu...o que estamos esperando?"– levantou-se, esperando o ruivo.

Aya seguiu-o até a pista que estava parcialmente cheia. Uma batida hipnótica tocava enquanto ele começava a dançar junto com Ken. Quanto tempo fazia que ele não dançava? Só o moreno mesmo pra fazer com que ele fosse a um lugar desses novamente. Ele remexia os quadris de forma sensual enquanto dançava por trás do moreno, seus corpos quase colados.

Ken movia seu corpo sensualmente, sentindo Aya se esfregar em si, adorando aquela dança perfeita dos corpos, deixando sua bunda esbarrar de propósito no membro do outro.

O ruivo abraçou-o, puxando o corpo ainda mais perto do seu, sentindo seu membro esfregar-se contra a bunda do outro, enquanto beijava o pescoço exposto do moreno. Ainda dançando naquele ritmo sensual e enlouquecedor.

Ken levou seus braços para trás deixando suas mãos acariciarem a nuca de Aya, e jogou também sua cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço livre para os ataques da boca do ruivo naquele lugar.

O ruivo se mexeu ainda mais, esfregando seu membro contra o do outro e beijando o pescoço todo seu. Então sussurrou de forma excitada.

"Eu poderia possui-lo aqui mesmo...você está gostoso demais com essa roupa...me deixando louco de tesão..."

"Você também me deixa louco de tesão...morrendo de desejo de sentir você me possuindo...cada vez mais forte..."– olhava bem para o ruivo com seu olhar carregado de luxúria – "Mas...como faria isso...sem que ninguém pudesse ver e nos expulsar?"

O espadachim virou-o de frente e murmurou.

"Sempre há algum canto escuro numa boate..."– então o pegou pela mão e puxou-o para um canto na parede, perto da cabine de som, que estava totalmente escura. Ele prensou o moreno na parede e começou a beija-lo, sem parar de dançar, sentindo seus membros semi-rígidos se esfregarem, ainda cobertos.

O jogador também se esfregava em Aya, beijando-o com fúria, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava sem parar a nuca do espadachim. Seu corpo respondia a tudo o que Aya fazia. O ruivo começou a abrir a calça do outro, enfiando a mão lá dentro, enquanto sussurrava para o outro.

"Essa música...te deixa excitado Ken...todos dançando enquanto transamos loucamente aqui?"

"Ahnm...Aya...qualquer coisa que eu ouço ou vejo quando...você me provoca...me deixa excitado...você me deixa louco...ahnm...e tudo o que eu quero...agora...é você me fodendo selvagemente...aqui...agora...como se dependêssemos disso para continuarmos vivos..."– sussurrou cheio de tesão, sentindo o espadachim enfiando uma de suas mãos em sua calça.

O outro o beijou mais uma vez enquanto descia a calça do outro e depois a boxer, expondo a ereção do jogador para seus olhos famintos. Então sibilou enquanto abria sua própria calça.

"Enlace suas pernas em mim..."

Ken terminou de tirar sua calça, começando a enlaçar suas pernas em volta da cintura de Aya. Ele começou a penetra-lo lentamente, enquanto beijava sua boca com paixão, sentindo aquele canal quente e apertado enlouquece-lo aos poucos, como sempre fazia.

"Hum..."– os gemidos que Ken soltava enquanto sentia o membro grosso de Aya penetrá-lo eram abafados pelo beijo. O jogador sentia e adorava a sensação de ser penetrado por seu koi.

Numa firme estocada ele entrou por inteiro, para logo sair e começar a estoca-lo do jeito que ambos gostavam: forte e selvagem, a música abafando seus gemidos. O moreno encostava suas costas na parede, deliciando-se com a música, com o perigo e com a sensação que tanto amava, a de ser possuído loucamente pelo ruivo, de ter o membro de Aya tocando sua área mais sensível repetidas vezes, de forma forte e enlouquecedora.

O ruivo afundou o rosto no pescoço do moreno, chupando e lambendo aquela parte enquanto gemia de forma rouca, seu corpo se movendo cada vez mais rápido.

"Isso...Aya...bem forte...ah!"– Ken agarrava os ombros do ruivo, cravando suas unhas na blusa do outro, sentindo um imenso prazer tomar conta de seu corpo.

"Uhn...Ken..."– gemia descontrolado o ruivo enquanto agora atacava a boca carnuda do jogador, mordendo-a, lambendo-a para depois beija-lo com fúria. Seu ritmo frenético levando-o cada vez mais perto do ápice.

Ken beijava e era beijado pelo ruivo, cheio de fúria e paixão, sentia todo o seu corpo estremecer, as batidas da música ficavam mais rápidas assim como as estocadas de Aya em seu corpo. De repente tudo o que sentiu foi um extremo prazer tomar conta de seu corpo, fechou os olhos permitindo-se sentir a maravilhosa sensação arrebatadora do orgasmo, enquanto apertava suas mãos nos ombros do ruivo.

"Uhn...Ken..."– gemeu de forma insana, enquanto sentia seu corpo estremecer e o orgasmo lhe atingir enquanto sentia o sêmen do moreno sujando suas roupas.

"Ah..."– gemeu mais baixo e suspirou, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Aya, esperando sua respiração se normalizar.

O ruivo sentiu o outro soltar as pernas da sua cintura. Lentamente ele saiu de dentro do moreno e encostou sua testa na dele, apenas querendo ficar abraçado depois daquela loucura toda.

"Melhor...limparmos isso..."– sussurrou indicando a blusa dos dois que estava suja de sêmen.

O moreninho sorriu ainda ofegante e assentiu com a cabeça, vestindo novamente suas roupas de baixo, passando a mão tentando arrumar seus cabelos desalinhados.

Eles foram até o banheiro e se limparam rapidamente. Então depois de tomarem mais um drinque resolveram ir pra casa para uma segunda rodada. Chegando no porsche, o espadachim encarou seu koi antes de ligar o carro e sibilou.

"Lembra-se mais cedo...que eu tinha uma surpresa pra você?"

"Surpresa! Hum...e que surpresa seria essa?"– perguntou com uma carinha meio confusa, e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Primeiro eu quero dizer algo..."– ele se aproximou do outro e colocou uma mão nas costas, como que segurando algo – "Eu te amo...mais que tudo Ken...como nunca achei que ia amar alguém novamente..."

Ken ficou sem palavras, amava o ruivo igualmente, sentiu seu coração acelerar e abriu um sorriso, nem sabia como dizer o que sentiu naquele momento, fora a primeira vez que Aya se declarara daquela forma.

"E você...me ama...igualmente?"– sibilou o espadachim se aproximando mais...

Abriu a boca e sua voz saiu completamente falhada, mas era claro que amava o ruivo igualmente.

"Si-sim!"– sorriu mais ainda, seus olhos brilhavam de alegria e de amor.

O ruivo sorriu para o outro. Não de maneira maliciosa ou sedutora, apenas um sorriso...de felicidade. Então ele beijou-o levemente nos lábios antes de sussurrar.

"Hoje faz cinco meses que dormimos juntos pela primeira vez."– ele então tirou a mão das suas costas e revelou que segurava uma caixinha de veludo azul-marinho.

"A-Aya...você se lembrou..."– o moreno sentia-se a mais amada das criaturas, ele nunca pensou que Aya levaria tão a sério tudo aquilo que tinham, mas o ruivo o surpreendera. Ken olhou confuso para a caixinha nas mãos do ruivo – "Ahn...o que é isso...?"

O espadachim abriu a caixinha e deixou que o moreno visse duas alianças prateadas.

"Eu não preciso de regras nem convenções pra ficar pra sempre com você...mas só quero que aceite isso..."– ele tirou uma aliança que estava lá, ela tinha "Abssynian" gravado por dentro.

O coração de Ken parecia que saltaria de seu peito a qualquer momento sentia-se amado, feliz, emocionado, todos os bons sentimentos percorriam seu corpo, sua reação era apenas sorrir e olhar com adoração o homem que mais amava em sua vida, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Aya colocou a aliança no dedo do moreno. Então tirou a outra aliança e entregou para Ken, estendendo a mão logo em seguida para que ele colocasse.

"Você aceita ser meu amante, meu companheiro, minha alma gêmea pra sempre?"– perguntou de modo carinhoso, seu coração batendo descompassado.

"Eu...aceito...Aya...ficar pra sempre ao seu lado...ser todo seu...só seu...para sempre..."– sorriu colocando a aliança, que tinha gravado "Siberian" por dentro, no dedo de Aya, ainda sorrindo e com lágrimas nos olhos tamanha a emoção que sentia.

O espadachim puxou-o pela nuca, beijando-o com paixão, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas misturadas ao beijo. Mas ele não se importava. Enquanto sentisse o calor do outro, sua voz, seu coração batendo. Era o suficiente. Ken todo orgulhoso mostrou a aliança.

"Viu só! Agora estou casado!"

O espadachim sorriu ao ver o moreno tão feliz, por causa dele. Então sussurrou de forma rouca no ouvido do outro.

"Já que somos casados...precisamos curtir nossa lua de mel, não acha?"

"Sim, Aya...cada minuto..."– olhou profundamente feliz nos olhos do espadachim.

Ele deu um beijo rápido na aliança que o jogador usava antes de ligar o carro e saírem de lá, completamente felizes...

**Fim da sexta parte**

Teremos mais sim senhor!o/

Mystik e Lili-k


	7. Sétima parte

**Interlúdio – sétima parte**

Aya caminhava sem pressa pelo enorme hotel onde os quatro rapazes estavam hospedados para uma missão fora da cidade. Eles tinham completado com sucesso e a Kritiker resolvera pagar mais um dia de estadia como uma espécie de recompensa. Já era noite, mas o ruivo não estava nem ai. Que melhor horário para se aproveitar a piscina, sem ser incomodado? Ele chegou perto do local e sorriu levemente, passando um dos dedos sobre a aliança prateada que usava na mão esquerda. Já fazia um mês que ele e Ken haviam se 'casado'. E ele não sabia que um dia conseguiria ser feliz como era agora.

Falando no moreno, sabe-se lá onde ele tinha se metido. A última notícia que tivera dele foi de estar indo com Omi para o salão de jogos.

* * *

Após perder algumas vezes para Omi em um simulador de futebol, Ken saiu do salão resmungando.

- Droga, tá errado, se fosse de verdade duvido que o Omi teria ganhado! Odeio isso! Se fosse uma partida de verdade, seria diferente, eu teria ganhado! – caminhava resmungando com o garoto da sua própria falta de habilidade com jogos eletrônicos.

Omi acabou entrando em seu quarto, enquanto Ken caminhava para fora do prédio, sentando-se emburrado sobre uma cadeira de praia, que ficava em frente à piscina, nem mesmo percebera que não estava sozinho no local, já que estava muito concentrado em resmungar sobre o jogo.

O ruivo emergiu da água e sorriu surpreso ao encontrar ninguém menos que Ken sentado numa das cadeiras de praia. Ele sorriu de modo malicioso enquanto encostava-se na borda da piscina. Então ele falou de forma sexy, chamando atenção do outro.

- O que você tanto resmunga koibito?

- Aya...eu perdi um jogo de futebol para o Omi...aquele simulador tá estragado! – olhava como um garotinho para seu namorado, completamente contrariado.

Aya sorriu divertido olhando para a cara de emburrado do outro. Isso era o que ele mais gostava em Ken: sua capacidade de aproveitar as coisas mais simples da vida. Ele saiu da piscina, expondo todo seu corpo molhado, adornado apenas por uma sunga preta, enquanto as luzes do hotel batiam em seu corpo. Ele se aproximou do moreno e sussurrou.

- Coloca uma sunga e vem nadar comigo...aposto que você vai se sentir melhor...

Ken olhou para seu amado, dando um sorriso, tirando sua roupa e exibindo o calção azul escuro.

- Bom...eu estava pensando em nadar, por isso eu já tinha vestido isso! – olhou para seu koi, e como ele ficava lindo, todo molhado!

Aya estendeu a mão para o outro e sussurrou de forma rouca.

- Então vem...a água tá uma delicia...

O jogador pegou sorrindo a mão do espadachim, caminhando com ele até a borda da piscina. Eles logo entraram na água que estava levemente fria. Aya segurou o outro pela cintura, iniciando um beijo carinhoso e quente, sentindo todo o corpo molhado do jogador colado ao seu.

Ken se arrepiou um pouco com o contato da água fria com sua pele, mas logo sentiu seus lábios sendo carinhosamente tomados em um beijo quente e apaixonado. O jogador levava uma de suas mão até a nuca de Aya, acariciando-a.

As línguas se entrelaçavam se forma lenta e torturante, como uma dança feita pra seduzir. O ruivo descia as mãos pelas costas do outro, chegando na bunda durinha, então apertando-a possessivamente.

- Hum... – apertava a nuca do ruivo, enfiando mais ainda sua língua na boca de Aya, sentindo a mão firme de seu koi apertando sua carne, excitando-o.

- Uhn...Ken...você deve ficar uma delicia molhado... – sussurrou o ruivo se dirigindo aquele pescoço, chupando-o enquanto suas mãos ainda apalpavam aquela bunda que o enlouquecia de desejo.

- Hum...então me experimente...todo molhado... – gemia, se deliciando com os ataques do ruivo em seu pescoço, enquanto acariciava seu corpo debaixo da água.

O espadachim lambeu e chupou aquele pescoço com fome, dirigindo seus lábios até os mamilos do outro, pegando um com a boca, suas mãos trazendo seus baixos ventres mais perto um do outro, fazendo seus membros se esfregarem através das sungas.

- Ah...ah...Aya... – passava as mãos sobre os cabelos ruivos e molhados, enquanto sentia uma grande onda de prazer pelas carícias que Aya fazia em seu corpo com a boca.

O ruivo tomou aqueles lábios novamente num beijo cheio de fome e desespero enquanto encostava o moreninho na parede da piscina. Sua mão adentrando a sunga azul que o outro usava, e sentindo o membro do jogador pulsar e endurecer ainda mais em suas mãos.

- Vai me foder aqui na piscina mesmo...seu tarado? – sorriu de forma safada para seu koi, enquanto um brilho iluminava seus olhos cheios de amor pelo ruivo.

- Eu estava pensando nisso... – disse de modo maroto enquanto começava a manipula-lo de forma lenta e torturante – Porque? Você não quer que eu faça isso? Que eu te foda aqui com perigo de algum hospede nos pegar? – sibilou, tocando no ponto fraco do koi.

- É claro que eu quero...ah...depois...de começar...esse relacionamento...com você...desenvolvi...ah...um gosto peculiar...por transas...em lugares perigosos...mas só com...você...ahnm... – Ken sentia se membro ser lentamente manipulado.

- Eu acho que você já gostava antes... – sibilou Aya manipulando mais rapidamente a ereção em suas mãos – Meu koi safado...eu só fiz esse seu lado despertar... – ele mordiscou aqueles lábios carnudos antes de beija-los novamente, completamente intoxicado pelo momento, sentindo a aliança que usava em seu dedo acariciar a nuca do outro.

- Hum...você já tinha experiências? – perguntando fingindo ciúme, levando seus dedos aos lábios do ruivo, acariciando-os, passando seus dedos naqueles lábios finos – Ah...

- Só minha imaginação... – ele começou a descer a sunga azul do outro lentamente – E todas elas envolviam você...muito antes de dormimos juntos pela primeira vez...

- Ah...que bom saber...que eu sempre povoei seus sonhos mais safados...ahn...todas as suas fantasia...Aya...me conte uma... – deixava o ruivo tirar a única peça de roupa que ainda o mantinha decente.

- Uhn... – ele colocou a peça ínfima de roupa do lado de fora de piscina enquanto sussurrava no ouvido do outro de forma rouca, que sabia ser capaz de fazer o outro gozar só com aquele tom – Minha fantasia mais duradoura...foi de quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez...que lutamos naquele telhado...eu imaginava que no calor da luta...começássemos a nos beijar loucamente...e arrancar nossas roupas e transar ali mesmo...de forma selvagem...desesperada...

- Ahnm...Aya... – se agarrou mais ao ruivo.

- Então...gozar de forma animalesca...como dois animais no cio... – sussurrou sentindo seu membro endurecer ainda mais com as próprias palavras. Fazia tempo que ele não se lembrava daquilo, daquela noite.

- Aya...adoro...quando você me fode dessa forma...me deixa louco...sempre pedindo por mais...só você... – sussurrou de volta, sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer só por causa das palavras do ruivo.

- Fiquei muito tempo só imaginando como seria te possuir...te foder até ficar insano de prazer... – sibilou o ruivo começando a tirar sua própria sunga – Até aquele dia que dormimos juntos pela primeira vez...

- Foi tão delicioso...a forma com a qual você me agarrou...e nós transamos pela primeira vez...eu nunca havia transado de forma...tão gostosa..e apaixonada..você me deixou louco...ahnm...completamente viciado em você... – sussurrou de volta, vendo o ruivo se despir na sua frente.

- Meu sonhos...nem se comparavam a realidade... – disse o espadachim, adorando toda aquela confissão de ambos, que deixava o clima cada vez mais quente – eu não conseguia resistir mais...eu lembro quando te beijei e engoli seus gemidos surpresos e excitados...foi quando eu me perdi de vez...me perdi dentro de você...

- Você me deixou excitado só com seu...primeiro toque...perdi a conta...ahnm...de todas as vezes...que tive que me aliviar...por sua causa...só imaginando...você me tocando, me comendo...enquanto eu me tocava...e dava prazer...a mim mesmo... – olhava cheio de desejo para o ruivo – Mas ter você...é bem melhor...

- Uhn... – Aya gemeu só de pensar no moreno sozinho se tocando por causa dele... – Então você também se sentia assim...é? E o que você imaginava...sua vez de contar... – ele começou a roçar um dedo na entrada pulsante do moreninho, sua respiração levemente acelerada.

- Eu sempre imaginava...quando estava em meu quarto...você me pegava...dando prazer a mim mesmo...e me atacava...me jogando no chão...prendendo meus pulsos...enquanto se esfregava sobre meu corpo...me deixando louco...sussurrando obscenidades no meu ouvido...enquanto apenas me torturava...e então...me fodia, de forma selvagem...ahnm...e sempre nessa hora...eu gozava...só de imaginar...

- Uhn... – ele penetrou-o com um dedo, torturando-o, enquanto tocava sua próstata, a sensação de perigo deixando seu membro cada vez mais enrijecido.

- Antes de tudo acontecer...eu não podia ver você fazer nada...que já ficava completamente excitado...e tinha que me trancar no quarto para me aliviar...principalmente quando você voltava dos treinos de futebol com as crianças...naquele short deliciosamente curto...

- Hum...não sabia...que gostava...ah...do meu uniforme...de goleiro... – sorriu de forma safada, tentando imaginar Aya excitado só de vê-lo vestido com aquele short revelador.

Aya puxou uma das pernas torneadas do jogador e colocou em sua cintura, deixando a entrada do jogador mais exposta e vulnerável aos seus ataques.

- Adoro seu uniforme...adoraria arranca-lo com os dentes qualquer dia desses...e cair de boca em você... – sussurrou, seus lábios colados ao do outro, tirando seu dedo e posicionando seu membro enrijecido.

- Ah! – gemeu mais alto, ao sentir o membro de Aya começando a penetrá-lo.

Aya penetrou-o de uma só vez, a água tornando tudo mais escorregadio e excitante. Ele gemeu de encontro aqueles lábios carnudos, prensando-o ainda mais na parede.

- Ah... – jogou a cabeça para trás só de sentir o membro grosso de Aya dentro de seu canal apertado, tocando seu ponto mais sensível.

O ruivo beijou de forma faminta o pescoço exposto, entrelaçando suas mãos enquanto ele saia lentamente e entrava novamente, começando a possui-lo com ardor.

- Ahm...Aya...isso...me fode bem gostoso...aqui...ah! – gemia, sentindo um prazer intenso, acariciando as costas do ruivo, enlaçando suas pernas na cintura dele, enquanto se deliciava com os chupões e mordidas que o ruivo dava em seu pescoço.

- Aqui...e em...todos os lugares...que você quiser... – sibilou o ruivo enquanto o possuía cada vez mais forte, seus lábios agora mordendo e chupando o ombro do outro.

- Ahnm...então...ah! Mais forte...você é delicioso...Aya...me deixa louco... – se agarrava mais ao ruivo, enlouquecendo com as investidas do ruivo em seu corpo.

- Você também...uhn...Ken...meu amante...eterno... – sussurrou de maneira erótica enquanto o fodia com mais força, seu desejo tirando-lhe toda razão.

- Ah! Isso...Aya...ah! Eu te amo...demais... – levou uma de suas mãos ao próprio membro, manipulando-o, enquanto sentia sua próstata sendo tocada repetidas vezes.

O ruivo entrelaçou sua mão na do outro, ajudando-o a se masturbar enquanto se arremetia se forma selvagem dentro daquele corpo delicioso, sussurrando baixo no ouvido do outro.

- Meu amante...meu koi...meu siberian...minha vida...

- Ah...só seu Aya...sou só...ahnm...seu... – gemia e sussurrava, enquanto respirava ofegante.

- Desde nossa primeira...ahn...noite juntos...uhn...me enlouquecia a idéia de vê-lo com outro...você...sempre foi meu...Ken...ah! Sempre... – gemeu o outro, deixando todo seu amor e possessividade aflorar, enquanto ele movia de forma violenta dentro do outro, como marcando posse. Só o moreno despertava esse lado primitivo nele.

- Aaaah...ah! – agora sabia o quão possessivo era seu koi, e adorou ouvir aquelas palavras. Sim, desde o início, sempre fora de Aya, e só dele – Ah! E eu...sempre morro de raiva...ao ver...aquela garota...ahn...se aproximar de você...me deixa louco...ah!

- Uhn...nós...sempre...ahn...ahn...pertencemos...um ao outro... – gemeu o ruivo sentindo aquela loucura toda começar a atingir o ápice – Quase enlouqueci de ver você com aquela garota...querendo ir embora com ela...foi quando perdi a razão e te ataquei...uhn...pra que você soubesse...que você é meu...e de mais ninguém... – ele tomou os lábios do outro num beijo possessivo, apaixonado, tudo misturado.

- Hum! – aumentou a velocidade com a qual se masturbava, enquanto sentia o beijo profundo de seu koi – Ahn...aquilo...aah! Foi um momento...de desespero...eu precisava de você...mas...não sabia o que sentia...ah! Ainda bem que me impediu...caso contrário...eu não seria...tão feliz... – retomou o beijo, se masturbando e tendo seus gemidos abafados.

- Te amo tanto...Ken...quase ao ponto do desespero... – Aya gemeu, sua voz rouca de excitação enquanto sentia seu baixo-ventre formigar – Ninguém nunca fez o que você faz comigo...ahn... – ele sentiu seu membro estremecer então com um grito rouco ele começou a gozar de forma intensa, preenchendo o interior de Ken, sentindo sua visão se turvar devido à intensidade do orgasmo.

Ao sentir o gozo de Aya inundando seu interior, Ken não se conteve e com um gemido alto e rouco, gozou intensamente na água.

Aya encostou-se ao outro corpo como um apoio, beijando-o de forma quente, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos castanhos, todos seu sentidos extremamente aguçados.

- Aya...meu amor por você...parece obsessão... – sussurrou assim que se separaram e então se abraçou ao espadachim, sentindo o calor do corpo dele colado ao seu, ambos molhados e ainda se refazendo do orgasmo. Todas as suas vezes com Aya eram assim, carregadas de um prazer tremendo.

Aya sorriu de forma apaixonada enquanto o beijava mais ternamente.

- Eu também sinto isso...Ken... – sussurrou. Foi quando uma voz quebrou o encanto.

- Depois eu sou o tarado...vocês não tem vergonha não? – a voz tinha um leve tom de sarcasmo e Aya encarou com raiva para Yoji que os observava sentado na cadeira de praia.

Ken gelou assim que ouviu a voz do loiro, com certeza ele havia assistido tudo. Instintivamente, ele se agarrou ao ruivo, tentando se esconder.

- Yoji! Desde quando está aí!

- Não se preocupe Kenken, eu tinha vindo procurar vocês, já que haviam sumido...apenas ouvi a parte do amor obsessivo de vocês dois. – o loiro olhou de forma sarcástica pra os dois – Agora realmente eu tenho a confirmação que eu queria...

Continuou abraçado ao ruivo, sentindo-se estranho depois de ver o playboy sentado, e da forma com a qual ele se referiu ao amor dos dois.

- Kudou...você tem dez segundos pra desaparecer daqui antes que Weiss se torne um time com três pessoas... – sibilou num tom frio o ruivo, segurando o moreno de forma protetora...e possessiva.

Ken continuou calado, apenas observando, sentindo Aya apertá-lo possessivamente. Sentia-se feliz de certa forma pelo ruivo sentir e demonstrar todo o ciúme que tinha por ele.

- Calma Aya, vim em paz... – falou o playboy levantando as duas mãos – O Omi só estava preocupado é isso. Bom...só um conselho: que tal por as sungas antes que mais alguém os veja, e alguém que não conheça o quão pervertido vocês são? – ao terminar a frase ele saiu correndo diante do olhar 'shine' que recebeu de Aya.

Ken olhou confuso para Aya, ficando extremamente vermelho depois, completamente envergonhado. Olhou para baixo, apertando ainda mais o braço de Aya.

O ruivo encarou o outro de modo apaixonado enquanto pegava a sunga azul e estendia pra ele.

- Melhor a gente ir para o quarto... – ele então desviou o olhar, sussurrando num tom meio inseguro – Você...não liga...que nosso amor...seja assim...meio doentio...Ken?

- Hum...desde que não prejudiquemos um ao outro...Aya...assim está bom... – sorriu, pegando sua sunga e vestindo-a – E para você? Acha que precisamos mudar algo?

- Do jeito que está...pra mim está ótimo... – ele pegou a mão que o outro usava a aliança e beijou-a, encarando-o com seus olhos violetas – Eu só sei que te amo...e pra mim isso basta...

- Para mim também, Aya...basta saber que eu te amo, e que você me ama. Vem! – puxou o ruivo para que saíssem da piscina, antes que viessem procurá-los novamente.

Aya saiu com o moreno da piscina, se secando com a toalha que havia trazido. Então se enrolou com Ken na toalha, trazendo-o perto de si.

- Te amo...te amo...muito...

- Também te amo muito...tanto...que não consigo ficar longe de você... – abraçou o ruivo, coberto pela toalha, soltando um suspiro.

- Vem, vamos para o nosso quarto... – sibilou de forma baixa enquanto beijava-o lentamente. Adorava beijar aqueles lábios carnudos!

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hum...ya...aqui no hotel, nós ficaremos no mesmo quarto?

- Eu já providenciei isso... – sussurrou o ruivo de forma sedutora - Vamos?

- Claro... – mordeu seu lábio inferior, caminhando junto com o ruivo até o quarto que dividiriam.

**Fim da sétima parte**

O último capítulo vem logo mais! Reviews!

Mystik e Lili-k


	8. Oitava parte

Último capítulo. Boa leitura!

**Interlúdio – oitava parte**

- Nossa...agora eu estou com frio... – o jogador se encontrava enrolado em uma toalha, em pé no canto do quarto – Bem que eu queria ser aquecido...completamente aquecido... – sussurrou no ouvido do espadachim.

- Eu tinha planos em fazer isso... – sussurrou de volta.

Então ele acendeu a luz, que estava no modo fraco, como tinha pedido, ele deixou que o moreno observasse a quarto. Ele estava cheio de pétalas de gencianas e um balde de champanhe e um vaso com algumas coisas estava do lado da cama de casal, que estava coberta por um lençol de seda da cor vinho.

- Gostou da surpresa? Nós não tivemos tempo para celebrar nossa lua de mel direito... – sibilou o ruivo abraçando o outro pro trás.

Ken estava simplesmente sem palavras ao ver tudo aquilo. O quarto estava lindo...

- Aya...nossa! Eu amei isso tudo! – levou suas mãos para trás acariciando os cabelos ruivos, jogando sua cabeça para o lado, apenas sentindo a respiração do ruivo de encontro ao seu pescoço.

- Que bom... – ele passou o nariz no pescoço do outro, inalando aquele cheiro delicioso de Ken. Então tirou a toalha que cobria o outro e sibilou num tom de voz rouco – Vamos tomar um banho pra tirar o cloro da piscina?

- Claro...vamos tirar o cloro... – puxou o ruivo consigo até o banheiro.

Eles entraram debaixo do chuveiro se beijando de maneira quente e apaixonada. O ruivo tirou a sunga do outro com rapidez, colando seus corpos molhados, deixando a água cair sobre os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Hum... – Ken sentia a água quente correr por seu corpo colado ao de Aya, deliciando-se e arrepiando-se graças ao contado com o corpo do ruivo.

- Aishiteru...meu amante perfeito... – sibilou o ruivo, enquanto o beijava. Ele pegou o sabonete e começou a passar pelas costas do outro, numa caricia provocante.

- Aishiterumo... – sussurrou, mordiscando os lábios perfeitos do ruivo.

Aya lavou o corpo todo do moreno, ficando excitado com os gemidos baixos que escapavam dos lábios carnudos.

- Ahnm...então...acho que agora, eu tenho que te lavar também, não acha? – sorriu de forma travessa.

- Pode me lavar...koi... – sussurrou o ruivo beijando aquele pescoço que cheirava a sabonete.

Ken pegou o sabonete das mãos do ruivo, passando-o na esponja macia e começou a usá-la, esfregando nos pontos sensíveis do corpo do ruivo, estimulando-o.

- Uhn...Ken...deus... – gemeu o ruivo sentindo aquelas carícias em seu corpo. Ele pegou o membro semi-rígido do moreno e começou a manipula-lo, sentindo toda sua extensão.

- Hum...Aya... – Ken esfregava as nádegas do ruivo, descendo para as coxas, limpando todo o corpo de seu amante.

O espadachim deixou a água escorrer pro seu corpo, limpando o sabonete. Então puxou o moreno para um beijo quente, sussurrando.

- Vamos para o quarto?

- Claro Aya...vamos comemorar a noite inteira...curtindo nossa lua de mel...

O ruivo desligou o chuveiro. Eles saíram do box e se secaram separados, um provocando o outro, como que atiçando o desejo antes de se entregarem por completo no quarto. Ken deixou Aya sair na frente, enquanto recolhia sua sunga no chão, colocando-a numa espécie de cesto. Então saiu indo para o quarto, onde seu amante estava.

O espadachim colocou uma música baixa, que tinha um ritmo lento e sexy. Ele então estendeu a mão e falou.

- Aceita dançar?

- Claro... – caminhou na direção do ruivo.

O ruivo enlaçou o outro pela cintura, gemendo baixo ao sentir seus corpos nus se colando. Então eles começaram a dançar lentamente, sua respiração quente atingindo o pescoço do moreno. O jogador deixava-se levar pelos movimentos fluidos do espadachim.

- Você...é tão quente...Ken... – sussurrou Aya no ouvido do outro, apertando o abraço.

- Ahn... – Ken esfregava seu corpo no de Aya, deixando o ritmo quente da música excitá-lo ainda mais.

O ruivo segurou-o pelos cabelos castanhos, puxando-o para um beijo quente e faminto, seus membros, já completamente rígidos se esfregando deliciosamente.

- Hum... – deixava sua língua enroscando na língua de Aya, enquanto movia-se esfregando ainda mais seu corpo no do espadachim, membro com membro.

- Uhn...meu Ken... – gemeu Aya se separando do beijo ao poucos. Então ele conduziu o outro até a cama e o fez se deitar, para em seguida deitar-se em cima dele, retomando o beijo delicioso.

Ken deixa-se deitar sobre a cama, enquanto passa a mãos pelas costas nuas do ruivo, sentindo aquele beijo delicioso, que o deixava mais cheio de tesão ainda.

- Você vai ver...o que eu deixei preparado pra nós esta noite... – sussurrou o ruivo antes de chupar e lamber o pescoço do outro. Então ele ficou de joelhos na cama, apenas observando com os olhos faiscantes de luxúria o corpo nu e excitado do namorado.

- Ah... – Ken gemeu ante a carícia do ruivo, olhando bem nos olhos violetas, expressando toda a necessidade que tinha não só daquele belo corpo escultural, mas também de todo o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro.

Aya deu um sorriso predatório. Um sorriso que ele só dava quando tinha algo em mente...o moreno sabia bem disso. Então ele pegou um cacho de uvas que tinha dentro do balde do lado da cama e suspendeu-o em cima da boca do jogador, sussurrando num tom de comando, sua voz carregada de luxuria.

- Pegue.

O moreno ergueu um pouco a cabeça, pegando uma uva com a boca, em seguida olhando para o ruivo, com a fruta presa entre os lábios. Aya abaixa a cabeça e morde a fruta, fazendo seu suco escorrer um pouco pelo queixo do jogador. Então o beija profundamente, depois lambendo o queixo dele, querendo excita-lo ao extremo.

Sente a língua do espadachim lamber sua pele, fazia-o arrepiar-se por completo, apenas com o leve toque da língua do espadachim de encontro a sua pele.

Aya então o encara com desejo e pega agora um morango, mordendo só metade e deixando escorrer o líquido da fruta pelo abdome do moreno. Ele então se abaixa pra lamber tudo.

- Ahnm...Aya...você tem sempre...idéias tão magníficas... – Ken sussurrou acariciando os cabelos ruivos.

- Você não viu nada... – sussurra o espadachim agora lambendo o umbigo do outro.

Então ele se levanta e tira a garrafa de champagne do balde de gelo. Ele enche duas taças e estende uma para Ken. O jovem senta-se um pouco na cama, pegando a taça de champagne da mão de Aya, observando o líquido gelado e borbulhante, imaginando o quanto seu koi era criativo na cama.

- A nós...ao nosso amor possessivo... – diz Aya num tom maroto enquanto leva sua própria taça aos lábios, tomando a bebida sem tirar seus olhos do outro.

Ken sorri, sorvendo um pouco do líquido, provando o sabor adocicado da bebida, quase tão saborosa e inebriante quanto os lábios de Aya. Sem se conter, puxou o ruivo para um beijo quente, em seguida sussurrando.

- Ao nosso sexo regado de excitação e perigo...

Aya corresponde ao beijo avidamente, e sorri ao ouvir o que o moreno disse. Então ele derruba o pouco de champagne que sobrara em sua taça no corpo do outro, lambendo a chupando cada parte. Sussurra.

- A todas as vezes que eu te possuo...e ainda vou te possuir...

- A todas as vezes...que quase me mata de prazer...tocando meus pontos mais sensíveis...e me possuindo...como um animal selvagem... – Ken sorriu de forma safada – Ao homem da minha vida...

O ruivo sorriu. Então tirou a taça das mãos do moreninho e colocou junto com a sua na mesinha. Seus dedos começaram a percorrer o abdome definido, parando a poucos centímetros do membro pulsante.

- Uhm...eu fico louco toda vez que te vejo assim...excitado por minha causa...você me deixa como um animal no cio...Ken... – ele desce com os dedos, desviando-se do membro e começando a massagear o saco embaixo dele.

- Ahn...então...ah...sou eu quem te deixa assim, é? – fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior – Então...eu deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo...me deixando...louco de prazer...eu já sou todo seu...Abyssinian...para que você se delicie comigo...e me faça feliz...de todas as formas...

Aya abaixa-se e lambe a entrada do jogador, penetrando-a com a língua, suas mãos afastando as pernas do outro ainda mais.

- Ah! – o jogador levou uma das mãos até a cabeça do ruivo, a cariciando e puxando os cabelos vermelhos, sentindo seu corpo praticamente pegar fogo de tanta excitação.

O espadachim levanta e pega um cubo de gelo, passando pela entrada do outro, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sua entrada está pulsando...porque será? – pergunta num tom rouco.

- Ahn... – Ken geme, sentindo algo gelado ser passado em sua entrada quente, que pedia para ser penetrada o quanto antes – Você ainda...me pergunta? Ah! – seu corpo todo se arrepiou de uma vez.

- Uhn...quero ouvir sua reposta Ken... – diz enquanto sente o gelo escorrer naquela entrada tão deliciosa.

- Porque você...me deixa assim...louco para sentir você dentro de mim...me fodendo...até eu desmaiar de prazer... – sussurrou com a voz falhando tamanha a excitação que sentia – Por isso...que minha entrada fica tão...pulsante...apenas...te chamando para...preenchê-la...

O ruivo esfregou um pouco o gelo naquele local, querendo que o jogador sentisse o choque térmico.

- Eu vou...preenche-la logo...vou te foder como você gosta...até você esquecer seu próprio nome...

- Ah...ah! – gemia alto só de sentir aquele cubo de gelo sendo esfregado em sua entrada tão quente, deixando-o louco de prazer, desejando ser possuído.

Aya tirou o gelo daquele local e começou a passar pelo membro enrijecido do jogador.

- Ahm... – o jogador arqueou as costas, sentindo aquele cubo molhado e gelado em contato com a pele sensível de seu membro, fazendo-o arrepiar.

Aya subiu mais com o cubo de gelo, deixando-o derreter sobre o umbigo do moreninho, depois se abaixando e sugando a água, suas mãos geladas envolvendo a ereção de Ken.

- Hum... – Ken mordia as costas de uma de suas mãos, enquanto olhava com desejo para seu koi, ansiando por mais toques prazerosos.

- Uhn...anda Ken... – o espadachim começou a chupar o gelo como se fosse outra coisa, para depois pegar um dos mamilos com a boca, deixando seus lábios gelados os sugarem – Quero ouvir você gritar de prazer...e desejo...

- Ahnm...mas isso...ainda nem é...suficiente... – falou entre gemidos sentindo os lábios gelados de Aya tocarem uma parte tão sensível – Você...sabe...que eu preciso de mais...

- E eu sempre...te dou mais...não é? – sibilou o ruivo chupando o gelo novamente. Então ele abocanhou o membro do moreno, chupando-o com gosto.

- Ah! ah... – gemeu um pouco mais alto, sentindo a língua gelada de seu koi acariciando seu membro, enquanto era chupado de maneira deliciosa.

O ruivo pegou mais um morango do vaso e começou a esfrega-lo na entrada do outro enquanto chupava-o com avidez.

- Ahnm...Aya...que bom...que sempre me dá...mais... – seu corpo respondia a qualquer estímulo, fazendo-o sentir um prazer que só Aya era capaz de lhe dar.

O ruivo tirou a boca daquele membro pulsante. Então lambeu o suco do morango na entrada do outro, depois entregou a fruta para que o outro provasse. O jogador morde um pedaço do morango, saboreando-o, sentindo o gosto da fruta vermelha misturado com o seu próprio gosto, deixando um sabor exótico em sua boca.

Aya beija-o com paixão, gemendo dentro da boca do outro enquanto seus membros se esfregam devagar, numa tortura. Ele então sussurra.

- De quatro...Ken.

- Hum... – o jogador foi virando-se na cama, deitando-se de bruços para o espadachim, sentindo uma vontade intensa de provocar seu koi. Ken continuou apenas deitado de bruços, sem se posicionar de quatro, como seu amante havia pedido – E...o que acha agora...de você...me colocar de quatro?

Aya sorriu ante a provocação. Então ele pegou a champagne e derramou nas costas perfeitas, vendo o líquido descer até a fenda entre as nádegas do moreno. Ele abaixou-se e começou a lamber lentamente, limpando o outro.

- Hum... – Ken agarrava o lençol da cama, sentindo o choque térmico entre o líquido gelado e a língua quente de seu koi.

O espadachim foi lambendo até chegando no final da coluna do outro, naquela curva onde começava aquela bunda durinha e perfeita. Então sussurrou num tom rouco.

- Você fica uma delícia com champagne, com morango, com uva...será que fica bom com chocolate?

- Ahnm...então prove...Fujimiya... – olhou por cima de seu ombro, deixando faíscas de luxúria acenderem em suas íris verdes.

Aya tirou um pote que estava dentro do balde de gelo e deixou que o moreno visse. Então o abriu e derramou o sorvete de chocolate no final da coluna do outro, vendo ele percorrer o mesmo caminho da champagne.

- Hum...ahnm... – se arrepiou todo, agarrando mais um pouco no lençol, tentando suportar o frio que tomava conta de seu corpo, misturado com a excitação.

Aya lambeu o sorvete, sentindo um pouco dele entrar no canal do moreno. Então ele penetrou-o com a língua, sugando aquele local.

- Ah...Aya...preciso de você...ahnm... – sussurrava, sentindo a necessidade de ter o ruivo dentro de si, somente aumentar a cada instante.

- De quatro...Ken... – sussurrou Aya num tom malicioso, lambendo os resquícios de sorvete na pele bronzeada.

- E...porque você, não me coloca...de quatro? – provocou sorrindo maliciosamente, adorava quando Aya o possuía de forma selvagem, depois de ser contrariado.

- Isso é um desafio koi? – sussurrou Aya beijando as costas nuas, deixando uma marca avermelhada no local.

- Hum...se quiser tomar como um desafio...então...vai me colocar de quatro...ou não? – gemia baixo com os beijos e chupões que Aya dava em suas costas.

Aya deu um sorriso predatório. Então afastou as pernas do outro e se aproximou do seu lado, beijando os pulsos do moreno.

- Se apóie nas duas mãos. Você vai precisar quando eu começar com você... – sussurrou num tom rouco.

- Porque? Será tão selvagem assim...Aya? – se apoiou um pouco nas mãos, ainda deixando o quadril baixo.

- Vai ser...inesquecível...vou te possuir como um animal selvagem... – ele foi deslizando o dedo pela espinha do outro, parando no final da coluna, sentindo-o estremecer – Você vai gozar tanto...que vai esquecer quem é...e onde esta...

- Hum...vou cobrar isso...Aya...então...você não vai sair dessa cama se não cumprir com sua palavra... – sussurrou de volta, empinando sua bunda para sentir mais o toque do dedo longo e alvo de Aya.

- De quatro...como eu quero te possuir hoje... – sussurrou enquanto voltava para trás do jogador, esfregando seu membro duro na entrada do outro, que se contraia de antecipação a cada provocação.

- Ahn...ah... – empinou ainda mais sua bunda, sentindo o espadachim esfregar seu membro duro na entradinha piscante do jogador.

Aya começou a penetra-lo de forma lenta e torturante, sentindo cada centímetro do seu membro adentrar naquele canal que ainda era incrivelmente apertado.

- Ah...adora me torturar...não é mesmo? – sorriu de forma mais maliciosa ainda, fechando os olhos apenas para concentrar em sentir o membro grosso de Aya.

- Ahn...muito... – gemeu, dando um tranco e entrando de vez no corpo delicioso do jogador. Então ele aproximou sua boca do ouvido do outro, sua respiração quente e acelerada o atingindo – Pronto...para o êxtase total?

- Hum...me leve para o paraíso...Aya...

Aya sorriu e então retirou-se completamente para penetra-lo com tudo, a força do movimento fazendo os dois irem pra frente. Ele começou a estoca-lo num ritmo frenético, sentindo choques de prazer percorrerem seu corpo.

- AAAAH! – gemeu alto, quase gritando de prazer, ao sentir Aya entrar tão fundo em seu corpo.

Aya aumentava a força das estocadas enquanto sua voz rouca de prazer sibilava.

- Uhn Ken...sempre tão apertado...ah! Como quando transamos como loucos depois daquela missão.

- Ahnm...Aya...você sempre me deixa doido de prazer... – gemia, sentindo seu corpo indo para trás e para frente, de acordo com os movimentos do corpo de Aya.

- Ou...todas essas vezes...que transamos em lugares públicos...e perigosos...você me enlouquece Ken... – gemeu o ruivo, puxando-o pelos cabelos, fazendo-o se erguer e ter suas costas coladas ao seu peito. Ele começou a chupar o pescoço do moreninho, estocando-o mais selvagemente.

- Ahn...Aya...ah! E você...me deixa...cheio de desejo...de ser possuído...por você...em qualquer lugar...de qualquer forma...ahnm...só preciso...de você...

O ruivo começou a manipular o membro do atleta, seu membro entrando e saindo com velocidade, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem. Ele beijou o pescoço do outro e murmurou cheio de desejo.

- Então geme bem alto pra mim...meu Ken...

- Ah...Aya! Mais...mais forte! Onegai...me faça gozar como nunca...ahnm...isso! aaaaah! Ah! AH! – fechava os olhos com força, sentindo Aya penetrá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que manipulava seu membro, com a mesma velocidade.

- Ahn...Ken...minha obsessão... – murmurou rouco enquanto mordia e chupava o pescoço do outro, suas estocadas cada vez mais urgentes e necessitadas.

- Aya! Mais forte! AH! Preciso que você faça...com mais força...mais! Ahnm...aaaah!

Aya fez como lhe era pedido, quase que violentando o outro, seu lado primitivo despertando mais uma vez. Ele puxou o outro para um beijo faminto, sentindo o fim daquela loucura se aproximar.

Beijando de forma faminta seu koi, Ken sentia cada vez mais uma imensa onda de prazer se aproximar praticamente tomando conta de seu corpo. Leva seu braço para trás, fazendo com que sua mão alcançasse a nuca do ruivo, acariciando-a.

Aya geme de forma rouca no ouvido do outro, sibilando apenas uma palavra.

- Goze. – então mordisca o lóbulo, sua mão manipulando ainda mais o membro de Ken.

Ken inclina seu corpo, levando suas mãos até o colchão, apoiando-se nelas, enquanto geme descontroladamente, sentindo a onda de prazer cada vez aumentar, fazendo gritos escaparem de sua garganta. Seu baixo ventre foi tomado por um formigamento e logo Ken despejava seu sêmen nos lençóis e na mão que Aya usava para manipular o membro do jogador.

Aya colou-se ao corpo do moreninho e com um gemido rouco e selvagem ele gozou como nunca, inundando a entrada do jogador, fazendo um pouco da sua semente escorrer pelas coxas torneadas do moreninho.

- Ahn...Ken...

- Aya...ahnm... – Ken gemeu conseguindo voltar a falar depois do êxtase – Hum...Aya...ainda me lembro...de quem eu sou...e...de onde estou...o que vai fazer quanto a isso?

Aya deslizou o nariz pelo pescoço do outro, ainda dentro dele.

- Ainda temos uma noite inteira pela frente, não temos?

O jogador riu de forma rouca. Gemidos e gritos ecoaram pelo quarto no resto da noite.

**OWARI**

Longa estrada...longa estrada. Esperam que tenham gostado! Reviews!

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
